


A Gentle Odyssey

by ProminenceWing



Category: LISA (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, I'll try and finish this, first god damn thing i've published for human eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminenceWing/pseuds/ProminenceWing
Summary: Buddy has always lived thinking she could be the savior of humans but she realized that there it almost nothing left in the world to save. Starving and possibly feeling the effects of Joy she finds that there might be something left worth saving.





	1. Fallen

With a start Buddy awoke feeling the harsh glare of sunlight hit her forehead. She grunted and felt around the ground, a soft sensation met her hand and she realized it was a bed of grass she was laying on. Sitting up and looking downward confirmed that, it was better than the hard sandy ground that she was used to. Her arm felt a little numb from being slept on, Buddy had gotten used to sleeping on her side so she wouldn’t be laying on her scimitar the entire time. 

Buddy slowly got up and wiped her eye, taking in her new surroundings. She squinted, how had she gotten here? Her first thought was Joy, she dug into the pockets of her pants and couldn’t feel out any of the substance. Annoyance grew deep in her, but she shook her head. Whether she took that stuff to get here or not, it was probably for the best she had none. 

Righting her dirty brown poncho on her body Buddy started walking forward, spotting a way through what seemed like a cave of some sort. Her belly groaned in need at it’s owner and Buddy grimaced, where was she supposed to find food down here? 

Buddy made her through the path she had found and happened upon a new discovery, a flower. She hadn’t seen many flowers in her lifetime, Olathe wasn’t made to cultivate that sort of life on its barren surface. Buddy then wondered, are flowers edible? 

She walked right up to it and crouched, before she could try to grab hold of it the flower smiled. The flower with eyes and mouth. Buddy’s eye squinted. 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” Said the flower who was aptly named Flowey. Buddy could have sworn Joy’s effects wore off by now. 

“Hi, can people eat flowers?” Buddy asked bluntly, her eye staring at the now cringing flower. 

“Did you wanna eat me!? That's gross! And you should introduce yourself too, didn’t anyone teach you manners!?” The flower accused, a deep frown on it’s face.

“Whats that word?” Buddy asked out of habit. 

“What?”

“M-manners?” 

“Oh.” Flowey’s face was blank for a second or two. “It uh, means- its like being nice to people, like telling someone your name after they told you theirs!” 

“OK.” Buddy said, processing the new word and definition. “I’m Buddy.” 

“Buddy? What a stupid name!” Flowey cackled a little making the small human before him glare. 

“It’s not dumb at all, whatever, I’m hungry and you’d probably be nasty anyway.” Buddy walked over the flower still not entirely positive that all just happened. Then she felt something pull her foot to the ground and stop her in her tracks. 

Buddy quickly looked down and saw a vine tied around her ankle and tried pulling it out but to no avail. 

“Heheh~ Like I’ll let you out of here alive~” Flowey said, it’s face twisted into a grin filled with malice and glee. Buddy knew that type of look anywhere and quickly grabbed for her scimitar. She pulled it halfway out of its sheath when a small fiery explosion happened on the flower, uprooting and sending it flying. 

“What a terrible creature, to threaten a child in such a way.” A distraught voice said, the voice sounded strange. It sounded a little closer to Buddy’s voice, higher in sound, smooth. Buddy looked to her savior and gawked. 

A furry white thing, it had horns and long ears. It had a figure close to a human’s strangely enough, though that was more threatening to Buddy, the fact that it had made that aggressive flower explode didn’t help her fears. Her arm followed through with it’s action and pulled out the weapon. 

“Oh, please, I mean you no harm.” It said slowly, putting it’s hand up in front of itself. Buddy still didn’t trust it, the thing was easily double Buddy’s size, possibly more. However it wasn’t some mutant either as shown by its actions and words. 

“Why should I trust you at all…” Buddy said, pointing her scimitar at the thing’s chest, it seemed to have a weird bump there. Some type of weird growth? Actually, thinking about it a little, Buddy had started getting a weird growth too. 

“Who...who and what the hell are you?” Buddy grunted, gritting her teeth at it. The thing slowly lowered its hands and smiled at Buddy showing off sharp canines. 

“I am Toriel, a boss monster and the woman who takes care of these ruins.” Toriel introduced….herself? Buddy didn’t believe she heard it right. 

“W-woman?” Buddy repeated, “You're a female, like me?” 

Toriel nodded, though she was a bit confused. “Yes I am, might I know your name?” 

“Buddy.” She answered curtly. “Are you the only one?” 

“The only female, you mean?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh no, there are many many others here I am sure.” Toriel answered with a smile. “Now, please, put away your weapon and follow me.” 

Buddy thought about this and shook her head, “I’ll follow you, I won’t put it away though.” She compromised. 

Toriel frowned a little at that but figured it was the best she could get for now at least. She didn’t want to delay anymore either, the child looked hungry, dirty, and lost. Her heart tugged a little for her. 

“I see, come then, my child.” Toriel said, attempting to hold Buddy's hand. Buddy flinched in response and backed away from it, her hand tightened on her scimitar's handle. Toriel pulled her hand back and gave Buddy an apologetic look, this would be a slow process it seemed. 

“I’m sorry, follow behind me then?” Toriel suggested which got a nod from Buddy. She smiled back at her and started walking, a few seconds later she heard Buddy’s footsteps join her own.


	2. Learning

“My child, let me show you the ways of the Ruins.” Toriel said while walking over to some protrusions in the ground. She stepped over them, pressing them down with her foot in a simple pattern that left the middle ones up. She pulled a lever down next to the door and it opened right up. 

“That...seems like a lot of work to open up a door.” Buddy commented looking down at the buttons, Toriel simply chuckled. 

“It was made so that humans would have a harder time of getting in, though now it’s all just for fun. Albeit a little tedious to do all the time.” The large monster beckoned Buddy through the door as she talked. 

“Oh.” Buddy grunted while walking through into the next room. She looked at the sign and blinked, she looked around the area. “Whats Z?”

“Hm?” Toriel turned around and then gave a small laugh. “Oh, it’s just some inside joke. Now come, I labeled the next button for you.” 

Buddy frowned and moved on. Then she looked at the two buttons on the wall and frowned even more. 

“Do you take me for an idiot?” Buddy asked while staring at the numerous yellow arrows and accompanying message. 

“Oh no! I just wanted to make the message clear.” Toriel assured, Buddy rolled her eye and flipped the switch quickly. Then she moved on to the pair of switches, she looked at both of them, then flipped the one that had no arrows. 

“Oh. You disregarded my message.” Toriel observed with a tinge of disappointment. Buddy didn’t know what disregard meant but she could guess. 

Buddy just scoffed and flipped the actual switch, the spikes she hadn’t noticed until now sank into the ground. Toriel smiled and nodded at her, continuing on her way causing Buddy to follow along. 

“I think now might be a good time to show you how to properly engage with the underground dwellers.” Toriel spoke up gesturing to a lone dummy in the next room. 

Buddy knew what this was at least, she raised her sword and swung down toward its- “Wait a moment!” Buddy stopped with a sigh. 

“The monsters down here, they do not mean you harm I assure you so fighting them is not the way! Try instead to engage them in friendly conversation instead!” 

“What?” Buddy looked at Toriel like she was crazy but the woman simply smiled at her. 

“Go ahead.” She pushed gently, Buddy gave an exaggerated sigh and turned to face the dummy.

“Hey.” Buddy greeted bluntly. “Sorry I almost hit you with my knife.” 

The dummy had nothing to say. Buddy also said nothing, only stared. 

“Wonderful!” Toriel suddenly said, clasping her hands in front of her. Buddy shook her head and quickly walked to Toriel.

“Lets just keep it moving…” Buddy mumbled while tapping her blade against the ground. Toriel nodded and lead her further through. As the two walked Buddy felt her foot hit something, she looked down and saw a strange big eyed and big mouthed thing. 

It opened it’s mouth letting out a small swarm of bugs at her, Buddy flinched backward in surprise and swiped at the bugs furiously. Toriel quickly took notice shooed away the little creature while Buddy managed to make the flies go away. 

“Ah hah, I’m sorry, the froggits are always unpredictable around strangers. Rest assured, if any monster tries to threaten you, wait and I’ll be there as fast as I can!” Toriel gave what she hoped was an assuring smile. The look on Buddy’s face made her believe otherwise. 

“How?” Buddy asked as they started walking down a weirdly long hallway. 

“Oh, I forgot to give you this! Silly me.” Toriel laughed a little, Buddy made a face. Toriel reached into her robes and pulled out a strange brick like device, it had what buddy recognized as numbers. She handed it to Buddy who looked at it blankly

“What the hell is this?” Buddy looked up at Toriel who grimaced. 

“Language.” Toriel reprimanded.

“Its a...language?” Buddy looked at Toriel in confusion who shook her head.

“No no I mean you shouldn’t swear, the device you are holding is called a cell phone, here.” Toriel started toward Buddy but stopped, “May I get close to you?” 

Buddy furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slowly. “Sure…” 

Toriel smiled and crouched down next to Buddy pointing at the buttons, “I put my number on speed dial on this number.” She pointed down to the number 3. 

“All you must do is press it then this button to call me.” She said, pointing to the call button next. Buddy could comprehend this just fine. “And if I call you then just press this same button.” 

“Sure.” Buddy said, noticing that they had been standing around the end of the hall. Buddy was about to move onward but Toriel made a small gasping sound.

“I just remembered! I have some business to take care of, please, wait here?” Toriel asked with a soft but worried expression. 

“Sure.” Buddy lied. 

Toriel didn’t seem to notice and went on her way. Buddy waited a few minutes for the sound of her feet hitting the floor to disappear, then started walking again. 

As she entered the next room she sheathed her sword as it was getting to be an annoying weigh on her arm. Then a sudden chiming noise came from the phone that she had gotten, squinting at it she decided to guess what was happening and pressed the call button. 

“Hello! This is Toriel, just calling to make sure you didn’t move, er, did you move?” Toriel asked through the phone.

“No.” Buddy answered. 

“Oh good! Well, I’ll hang up now.” Toriel said, a dull beeping noise came from the phone now. Buddy was about to put it away before it rang again, with a small eye roll she picked up.

“What.” 

“Ahah, I’m sorry but um, which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?” Toriel asked, Buddy tilted her head. 

“What are your talking about?” Buddy said bluntly. 

“Oh…” Toriel mumbled, Buddy didn’t know why but now there was an awkward silence. Toriel spoke up to break it, “Ah! Y-you will see, when I come to get you.” 

“OK?” Buddy said, lost now in what this woman was trying to give her. 

“Yes, bye now, and don’t move!” With that she hung up leaving Buddy mildly confused and annoyed. 

She tucked the phone into her pocket and went into the room to her left where she spotted a large bowl filled with some type of candy on a pedestal, it read “Take one.” 

Buddy took the bowl.


	3. Make a Friend

Puzzles….definitely seemed like a thing down here. Through the annoying process of moving a rock onto a button, tip toeing along an unstable floor to avoid falling (she fell 4 times) and moving more rocks onto buttons but this time one of them could talk? Buddy managed to reach a small room with a little rat hole on one end and cheese on the other. 

Buddy has never seen cheese before, she flicked and poked at it and assumed it was some sort of weird rock thing. She moved onto the next room then, where she saw someone, or thing, laying on her path. Buddy approached the thing which elicited the following response. 

“Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z ZZ Z Z Z Z Z (are they gone yet?) ZZZZZZZZZZ” It went on for a while until Buddy got annoyed and threw a kick at it, only for her foot to slip right through it, causing her to fall right on her butt. 

The being turned it’s head and flew up into a….”Standing” position and looked down at Buddy. “O-oh…...I’m sorry I…..should probably tell you I’m a…..ghost.” 

Buddy gave it a face which caused it to look downward, seemingly sad. “I just…..didn’t want to be a bother…...but I’m bothering you now huh……”

Then it started to...cry? It’s tears went right through the floor when they fell. Buddy stood up and shook her head slowly. 

“Its OK dude…” Buddy said, feeling a bit awkward with his weeping. The “ghost” however seemed to be more upset. 

“D-do I seem…..like a male? I’m not…...but maybe I’m….doing something to seem that way…” The ghost despaired while Buddy tilted her head. 

“Oh, are you female then?” Buddy asked which actually caused the ghost to calm down a little. 

“Well no…...but….I don’t think you meant it in that way…” The ghost said while looking around awkwardly. “Um…..I’m Nonbinary.” 

“What does that mean?” Buddy asked, she had definitely never heard of that before. 

“It means uh, I’m not neither……..if you er….wanted to talk about me you would use they or them…..N-not that you have to! But um…..I would….really….appreciate it.” The ghost seemed to lose confidence by the word, but Buddy only shrugged. 

“Sure.” She said, it didn’t seem like much. The ghost seemed to cry again, but they were smiling now. 

“Thanks….I’ve heard humans have…...a problem with doing that.” The ghost said, then they noticed that they were still floating in her way. They quickly moved themselves to the side looking nervous again. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to block you….Um….I’m Napstablook….um, I usually come to the ruins when I’m in a bad mood but….you helped cheer me up a little…..” They said as they slowly started to fade. 

“....I’m Buddy.” Buddy said while watching them fade away. They disappeared completely and so Buddy continued on her way. She went up and found a room full of Froggits as Toriel had named them. Also a sign, something about a Spider Bake Sale but she didn’t know what the hell a bake was. 

She decided to ignore the froggits and keep moving forward, though a blaring sound came from her pocket. With a sigh Buddy fished out her cellphone and picked up. “What.”

“I’m just calling to say that if you see things lying around that you want on the ground you can take them. A child’s curiosity is not something to stifle, however don’t pick up any more than you need, you pockets might not fit them all!” Toriel said in a soft tone, Buddy didn’t know how to feel. 

“Is that it?” Buddy asked, her voice a little more forceful than she really intends. 

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry for troubling you.” Toriel sighed, Buddy remembered feeling a little something like this, from Rando. The feeling that he cared for Buddy unconditionally, but then he betrayed her. He betrayed her and Buddy still wanted to save him from certain death, and she had failed. 

“Why the hell are you doing this? Why are you trying to...look out for me? Do I look like I can’t take care of myself?” Buddy said, getting more and more heated in her confusion. Rando had some excuse, they were apparently brother and sister, he was supposed to care for her or something. She had only just met this woman. 

“No, not at all. In fact, you seem to be more than capable of taking care of yourself.” Toriel said trying to placate Buddy. “I suppose…I suppose it’s just the person I am.” 

“What does that mean?” Buddy said, even more confused now. Toriel let out a sigh on the other end. 

“We will speak in greater length when I come for you, just keep waiting,OK?” Toriel compromised, Buddy shook her head at no one. 

“Whatever.” Buddy said, pressing the red button which she had guessed would hang up, she guessed right. Buddy walked forward a few steps, then shook her head fiercely. Great, now she was frustrated. 

She didn’t need people caring for her, the only who did ended up trying to give her away to those….men and died while she foolishly tried to save him. She didn’t need a single other person, she was her own, no one else’s. Buddy was starting to get mad at herself now, she wanted to trust Toriel. Why? Because she was the only other woman she had met. 

Buddy wanted to know what it meant to be a girl and live peacefully like Toriel seemed to be. She remembered saying how the life that she lived was her normal, it was how things just were, but she’s had a lot of time to think about it. The killing that she did, it was nothing but sadness and pain, all of it for a world doomed to die either way. She wanted that nice peaceful life Rando talked about now and maybe down here she could get it. 

Then she fell.

The ground under her broke apart and she fell down onto a bed of red rose petals. Buddy’s thoughts were halted as she looked around the small room, a small little bow rested where there wasn’t any petals. She picked it up and blinked at it, then tied it around her wrist. She found a place she could crawl into and did just that, ending up in the same room she was in. 

Buddy found that the places in which she could fall were actually pretty obvious, huge cracks were on ground that was obviously not stable. She sighed and saw that she would also need a switch for this door.

Unsheathing her scimitar she hit the unstable ground with it and looked around from the hole it made. She saw a weird looking growth next to the petals but didn’t drop down. She hit the one next to where she first fell and found….napstablook.

“Oh…..it’s you…..” They said, looking up at Buddy. 

“Hey.” Buddy said, looking to see if there was a switch in the room.

“Are you trying the puzzle…..um, I dunno if you….wanna figure it out yourself but its um….in the room above this one.” Napstablook said, fading away a little. 

“Hm, thanks.” Buddy grunted, she knew she would have gotten it eventually. Napstablook started crying again. 

“S-sorry, you wanted to figure it out…....” They apologized, Buddy made a face. She couldn’t really get mad at them. 

“It’s fine, just ask or...whatever next time.” Buddy said awkwardly while standing back up and waving at them. “So…..seeya.” 

“Bye…” Napstablook faded away again leaving Buddy by herself again. She decided that Napstablook wasn’t too bad, though she never thought they were bad to begin with. 

The next puzzle rooms went by quickly, for some reason they assumed she couldn’t just look around the pillars. Then she entered another hall of sort with two paths, she went right by the upward path and went forward, spotting a Froggit. 

“Toriel came by a little while ago.” It said, speaking in croaks. Buddy turned her head down to face it. “She was carrying some groceries, though I didn’t ask what they were for. No one did. We’re all too intimidated by her.” 

“Why?” Buddy said with a furrowed brow, she didn’t put it past anyone to be dangerous. 

The froggit stayed quiet for some time before it spoke up. “Do you wish to move past this place?” 

Buddy raised her eyebrow at this, she didn’t even think of doing that. “What if I do?” 

“Then you will see.” The froggit said, it seemed to be done talking now so Buddy slowly walked to the next room. What she saw was incredible. 

Buildings, massive ones that reached so far down toward the ground. Buddy could never have dreamed of something like this, Olathe didn’t offer much for the imagination. Buddy looked to the left and noticed something on the ground, a knife. She went and picked it up and found that it was just a toy one. She hummed and put it in her pocket, then left the balcony, giving the view one more look. 

Passing the froggit she went up the the other path and found none other than Toriel trying to call her again. The woman looked in Buddy’s direction and jumped in surprise, then smiled a little.

“Oh! My goodness, I….figured that you wouldn’t listen to me.” Toriel said while walking up closer to Buddy. Buddy looked pasted Toriel to see a house, one made out of stone. Buddy had only seen those in a torn up ruined form. 

“Well no matter, come, I’d like to show you around my home….your new home.” Toriel said with soft eyes staring down at Buddy. 

For some reason Buddy shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I got a little rambley here but here it is, also got my first Kudos which is really cool, comments would be cool too, either way thanks for reading!


	4. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should mention theres like, nudity suggested here, Buddy takes a bath but it isn't really described at all.

Buddy didn’t know how to describe this place. It was...well, it was clean. There were no signs of dirt or destruction, no weapons or vomit or any other filth lying around on the ground. It smelled nice inside, instead of just nothing or death. 

It was all very surreal. 

“Come, I want to show you something.” Toriel said, beckoning Buddy to follow. Buddy however was a little wrapped up taking in the humble home, wide eyed, mouth gaping open, Toriel thought it was a little cute. 

“Ahem!” Toriel coughed into her hand to hide her growing smile, Buddy jumped a little turning quickly to the adult. 

“Come, I think you’ll like it.” She said, walking to another room, Buddy followed suit. 

Buddy took in the next room, which just shocked her again. There was a table with three nice chairs and a plant of some sort in the middle, a large bookshelf, a fireplace and a large chair that she guessed she wasn’t going to fit into. 

“Come come~” Toriel called, going into another room. Buddy bit her lip a bit, she was a little annoyed now. At Toriel for not letting her look around and at herself for being so damn curious about this place. 

This room was warmest, with things Buddy didn’t even know what they were or what they were for. There was a square box with a screen on it, the screen was glowing red with something in it. Buddy crouched down a little to look at it. 

“It’s a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie! Since you haven’t had the pleasure of tasting either thing, I wanted to give you both!” She explained, beaming at Buddy. Buddy looked back up at her. 

“Whats a pie?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Toriel flinched a little and chuckled awkwardly. 

“Ah...I should have...seen that coming.” Toriel admitted with a shake of her head. “You’ll see in a little while, come, I mean no offense but you look like you haven’t bathed in a long time!” 

“I haven’t.” Buddy said with a shrug, standing up from the box. Toriel nodded with a worried look on her face, Buddy was starting to get familiar with that one. 

“If I may inquire, how long?” She asked, Buddy guessed inquire meant “ask” or “question”. 

“I dunno, heard of bathing, never did it.” Buddy said with a shrug, Buddy never saw a problem with that, Toriel however looked as shocked as the men did before Buddy killed them….that’s a grim comparison. 

“That’s….terrible! Absolutely terrible! Oh….come with me, I will...er, if you will let me, I can bathe you.” Toriel asked, she knew that Buddy didn’t exactly trust her yet, maybe not even like her but she wanted to do what she could to take care of her. 

Buddy made a face at this and Toriel put her hands up in front of herself, “It will only be a one time thing, so that you may learn how to do so yourself. If you become uncomfortable, tell me and I will the room immediately.” 

Buddy considered this for a second, she knew from some peaks at those disgusting magazines the people in Olathe used as currency that bathing meant being naked. But then again, nakedness never really meant much to Buddy. Buddy sighed and crossed her arms, then went back into the room with the books.

“Why do I even need too?” She asked with frown, Toriel smiled back. 

“Its healthy, I do not know how things were before you fell down, but you should take care of your body. I’m surprised actually, for someone as young as you to not have caught something all this time.” Toriel said while walking passed Buddy and to the hall. 

Buddy went along with her and was lead to the bathroom at the end of the hall where a huge bath laid, probably built for someone big, Buddy could guess who. 

Toriel started running some hot water and turned to face Buddy. “Clothes? I must wash those immediately, and find some others in your size.” 

Buddy rolled her eyes and stripped of her clothing, once that was done she went right into the bath. She didn’t let Toriel take her scimitar however. 

Toriel had left for a few minutes to wash her clothes apparently and came back. She took a rag and some soap and got to work. Buddy for the most part didn’t seem to mind but it also didn’t look like she enjoyed it much either. 

Toriel however was trying not to look horrified. Scars, badly treated wounds, cuts, all over a child body. Whatever happened to Buddy, it sickened Toriel, she wanted to ask what happened but decided to wait. 

Once they were done Toriel went and got Buddy’s clothes back, she also gave her a new shirt to put on under her poncho. Buddy….liked it, a little. Instead of her usual pink top it was white but with a big red heart in the center.  
Toriel led her to another room now, this room was small and had a bed. A real, bed that wasn’t an old cot or the ground. 

“This is your room now, do you like it?” Toriel asked, a smile on her lips once more. Buddy looked around at the room then at Toriel. 

“Answer my question.” She demanded, this was too much, way too much. Buddy felt her confusion boiling over again, why would this woman want to take care of her, after just meeting? Why did Buddy want to trust her so much? 

Toriel smiled sadly and sat on the bed, leaving Buddy to simply stand in front of her. 

“I feel like...you could understand this, maybe.” Toriel started, “You aren’t the only child to fall down here, many others fell down as well over the years.” 

Toriel pointed to the ribbon that Buddy had put back onto her wrist. “Their name was Ele. They lost that ribbon a long long time ago and got so upset about it...” Buddy flinched and looked down at the ribbon then back to Toriel who seemed close to crying. 

“All of them...I tried to take care of every last one of them, to protect them, to give them happiness but...every last one ends up dead by the same hand.” Toriel’s hands clenched into fists. She then took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. 

“All of them came down for almost the same reason, all of them wanted to escape. Family, people, life, that's one of the main reasons why. You're a little different though.” Toriel finally looked at Buddy, her eyes were about to spill some tears. 

“You’ve been...hardened. Forced to grow up unnaturally, forced to get hurt and survive on your own when no child should at this age. How old are you, twelve? Thirteen? You should be having fun and going to school and such, not have scars all over your body and a weapon on your back.” 

Buddy swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke for some reason. “You sound like Rando.” 

“O-oh, who?”

“My...brother. He died.”

“I see, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“...Whatever.” 

Buddy felt tired. She was tired before of course but now she just wanted to sleep, and that bed looked tempting. 

Toriel could see this clearly and got up. “I’m, sorry. For dumping all that on you like that. I must seem so dramatic.” She forced out a chuckle, Buddy shrugged. 

“It’s ok...I think I can understand.” She said while climbing into bed, once she had felt that soft surface she didn’t feel like getting up again. Toriel looked back at her in surprise, then smiled again. 

“I’ll bring the pie once it’s done, you just rest up.” She said, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. 

In the darkness Buddy wondered if she trusted Toriel now, or at least wanted to. The woman had just spilled her guts out to Buddy in the hope that she could understand how she felt. Truthfully Buddy could understand a little but she didn’t really know how to feel. 

That was a topic for her well rested mind however, right now she just needed some rest. 

Hours later she had awoken, she could tell from the lack of light that was leaking in from under the door that the hallway lights were turned off. Maybe Toriel had fallen asleep? She rolled onto her side in the bed and spotted something on the ground.

She remembered the shape to be the pie thing that Toriel wanted her to eat, but cut into pieces. She supposed the whole thing together would be awkward to eat, so she took one slice of it and shoved it into her mouth. 

Buddy could have cried right then and there. It was delicious, unlike anything that she had ever tasted before and it was still warm. She started shoving the pieces into her mouth as if someone would steal it from her, until remembering that she was supposed to be safe here. There were three more pieces left. 

She put the plate on her bed and wiped her messy mouth, then licked up the remains on her arm. Buddy left the room and confirmed that all the lights in the house were off, she could hear Toriel sleeping in the room next to her own. 

She went right into the room with the fireplace and took some books for herself then went back into her room. She turned on the lights and looked at what she had taken. 

Some of them looked like stories, the fake kind, others looked informational. Then there was one that had a weird word that Buddy didn’t know how to say, she opened the book up and found words, lots and lots of words, next to them, definitions and how to say the words. She looked at the cover of the book and then tried finding it within itself, it was a Dictionary.

Buddy decided that she would be keeping this book and then picked up another at random and started reading it. It was a little embarrassing, but she was….excited to be able to. Buddy shook her head and told herself that she wouldn’t stay here for too long, just long enough to finish this book. Buddy told herself she’d be leaving tomorrow. 

Buddy stayed in Toriel’s house for the next three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I could have done this chapter better, I feel like I could, especially since I wanted to add The Drama™ This was mostly set up for Buddy leaving next chapter and how that was all gonna go down. Also there are around 21 people actually reading this! Which is really like, cool. So I guess I ought to tell you guys that I'm planning to sorta break it up like this, each area or arc or whatever you want to call it getting around 4-5 chapters of stuff before Buddy moves on. This is getting long soooooo comment and stuff? I really wouldn't mind getting told if i'm doing bad or not. Or if your having a good day, that would be cool too.


	5. Another path

Buddy was grateful for how slow the next three days seemed. All passing by quietly and the biggest things that happened within them was that she got further and further ahead in her book. 

Speaking of the book it was about a high school girl who was a former gang leader and had become a detective who used her skills to fight for other women. Buddy loved it, except she wouldn’t tell Toriel who was very happy about her guests interest in books. It was also a way to not talk about what happened, a little distraction. 

Buddy also loved the food, she ate three meals every day, 4 one day because she asked if Toriel could make that pie again. At the dinner table Toriel decided to tell her about things, just anything to keep Buddy entertained and from stuffing food into her mouth until she choked on something. 

It was on day three that she finished her book, and the day that she told herself that she might as well move on. It was just a little while after lunch that Buddy snatched a old bag to put the other books in as well as some things she had taken from the fridge, as Toriel called it. She found Toriel where she usually was, sitting in her chair reading her favorite book. 

“I’m going.” Buddy said bluntly, she wasn’t too sure how to handle this. She never had to tell someone goodbye like this, and she only said goodbye to one person. 

Toriel looked confused then worried, very very worried. “O-oh? Do you mean you want to look around the ruins?” 

“No, I’m gonna….go and see what else is around this place. The way forward, it’s downstairs right?” Buddy said though she already knew, she had looked down there just last night while Toriel slept. 

Toriel slowly closed her book and set it on her lap. “What….” She paused to gather her thoughts, “What compels you to do this?” 

Buddy shrugged and grit her teeth, “I just...don’t wanna feel cooped up. Thanks for everything but, I’m going.” 

With that Buddy turned around and headed for the stairs, but a firm hand grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Buddy quickly turned around to see Toriel and she flinched. She had that look again, like she was about to cry. 

“No. Listen to me, you’ll….out there you’ll die!” Toriel exclaimed while pulling Buddy back toward herself. Buddy however was growing increasingly uncomfortable, she didn’t like this, she didn’t like how Toriel sounded now. 

“Let go of me!” She grunted trying to shove the woman off but she was much too big for that, instead, Toriel pushed her back into the living room and rushed to the stairs. 

She was a much faster runner than her size might suggest, and in no time she was staring face to face with that large door meant for monsters like her. She knew she should have done this years ago, she should have done it after Ele’s murder but she had hope then. A naive hope that Asgore could change and she could let a human child free to live in the underground. That hope never brought anything but greater despair. 

A ball of fire built up in her hand and she slowly raised it up and found that it was shaking, in her head she prayed that Buddy could forgive her. She was ready to throw it and be done with the rest of this world for now on, until the sound of metal hitting the ground rang to her ears. 

A familiar scimitar was dug into the ground next to her, Toriel slowly lowered her hand and turned. Buddy was right behind her, panting and walking forward. Toriel walked to her, a neutral expression on her face. 

“You….your going to trap me here…!?” Buddy growled as she glared at Toriel. She tried not to show shame on her face, instead she kept it stoney. 

“It is for your safety, Buddy, I’m doing this to protect you.” Toriel said with a firm voice, Buddy laughed but Toriel knew nothing was funny about this. 

“I’ve heard that before….people thinking they know what’s good for me, people who think they can control me. Your really no different….” Buddy said, her voice was dangerously low. 

“Listen to me child-” 

“No! I’m not going to be trapped here! This is all your problem! Don’t mix me into it.” With that Buddy went straight for her sword but bright ball of fire was launched at her feet, she jumped backwards in surprise. 

“Please….forgive me.” Toriel said as fire collected in both her hands, she waved both out in arcs causing smaller flames to shoot out at Buddy. 

Buddy was well rested and fed now however and quickly dodged the strange attacks. They weren’t incredibly fast luckily, and Buddy attempted running to her scimitar again. This is how things were supposed to, a voice told her at the back of her head, this fight was a matter of time. 

Toriel quickly put herself in between Buddy and her weapon and shot out a cone of fire from her hand making Buddy stop in her tracks and back up. 

“Just let me go!” Buddy shouted, now going for the door instead, but Toriel was faster and grabbed her arm with her hand. 

“I won’t let you kill yourself.” Toriel said while trying to catch Buddy with her other hand. Buddy quickly bit down on Toriel’s hand making her let go from the pain and backed away. 

“This is your own guilt.” Buddy grunted while slowly stepping back, trying to figure out how to go about this now. “You just see me as another chance, maybe you saw all those other kids as chances after Ele, that you can save them.” 

Toriel grit her teeth and suddenly she felt like crying again. “How dare you…” She growled, her teeth bared at Buddy for a second before Toriel forced composure over herself, but Buddy didn’t stop. 

“I don’t need to be saved or protected. I can take care of myself! I don’t need anyone!” Buddy shouted as she watched Toriel throw another fire ball at her which Buddy easily rolled away from. 

“Maybe I do…” Toriel said thickly, “Maybe its my guilt, maybe I did see them all that way. But I loved them as well. And I love you too! I want to protect you so please, Buddy, just let me!” 

Toriel relaxed herself a little as she tried to plead with her, but Buddy saw that as an opportunity. She dashed for her scimitar and was able to grab onto the handle and wrench it from the ground. 

Then she felt an explosion on her back. 

She was lucky that this poncho was made to be fireproof and very durable, otherwise she would have to deal with being on fire as well as being blasted to the ground. 

“Buddy!” Toriel screamed in terror at her own actions. Tears spilled out from her eyes and dropped to the ground as she rushed to the hurt child. She put her hands over her back to heal her, fearing the worst as her tears dropped on Buddy now. 

“I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry Buddy. Please be ok...oh god…” Toriel whispered to herself as she looked down at the girl. Then she started getting up, Toriel started smiling, she closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh

Then she was punched right on her nose. 

Toriel was the one on the ground now, except she had a Scimitar pointed at her neck. She looked up and saw the child she had just healed, straddling her stomach and a dangerous look in her eye. 

“Protecting me…? Was that protecting me!?” Buddy accused while pressing her blade to Toriel’s neck. Toriel looked away and shame filled her face. 

“I was...wrong. It was terrible of me to do this to you, to hurt you, to try and trap you, to try and make you into something that would rid me of my despair….” Toriel said as tears started dropping from her eyes again. 

“I cannot ask for forgiveness from you...not anymore. And...I cannot stop you.” Buddy was silent, she looked down at Toriel with an intense glare, her sword was right there. 

But she couldn’t do it. 

She couldn’t kill Toriel. On the surface, in Olathe, she would have definitely killed someone who attacked her, maybe she’d even kill Rando if he had outright attacked her. 

But Toriel was just a women driven by guilt and a need to get rid of it. But then Buddy knew it wasn’t just that, she had changed. Even if it was just a little, she couldn’t kill Toriel. Buddy was being sympathetic, it wasn’t Toriel’s fault, it was what happened to her. 

“Who did it.” Buddy asked, pulling her sword and herself away from Toriel. “Who should I be afraid of.” 

Toriel understood her question and grimaced, she wiped her tears and sat up. “Asgore...he was the one who killed them, Asgore….is the king of this place, the Underground.”

Buddy nodded and sheathed her sword. “So...why did he do it?” 

“The barrier.” Toriel said grimmly. “I wanted to tell you another time but...there is a barrier around the underground, you can enter but never leave, just like how you fell within. In order to break it...he needs souls.” 

“Souls?” Buddy made a face at that, thinking that it was some joke but Toriel nodded. 

“Yes, he has 6 now, and all he needs is one more in order to break it.” Toriel stood up slowly and looked down at Buddy with a solemn expression. “If he or any of his guards find you, they will try and kill you and take your soul, please, please, be careful.” 

Buddy took a deep breath and nodded slowly. ‘Yeah, just don’t cry again.” She mumbled, Toriel actually laughed at that and reached into her pocket. 

“Also...I made you this.” She said, pulling out an….eyepatch, it was all black with a red heart made onto it. 

Buddy took it and stared down at it, then she felt some heat rush to her cheeks. She liked it. She really really liked it. Toriel laughed and gently undid the new bandages she had put over her scarred eye, then she put the eyepatch onto it. Buddy felt it a little and bit the inside of her cheek. 

“How...do I look?” Buddy felt kind of awkward, one moment they were hurting each other the next she was getting all flustered over a present. 

Toriel chuckled softly and put a hand on her shoulder. “Beautiful.” She said before stepping away from Buddy and frowning again. “This is...goodbye then.” 

Buddy nodded slowly at this then scratched the back of her head. “Yeah….but, if I get bored then...maybe I’ll come around here again.” 

Toriel smiled once more. “Well, you still have my number, call sometimes?” 

Buddy felt her lips quirk up a little, “Yeah...bye.” 

Toriel nodded and turned her back to Buddy and walked away, back into the house Buddy turned as well and finally went through those large purple doors. She stepped into a featureless hall and quickly went down it, entering a dark room with light on one end and in the middle. She kept walking until a certain flower popped up in the light on the middle of the room. 

“Man! That sure was something!” It marveled while grinning at Buddy. “But I can’t believe you didn’t kill her, talk about an anti climax! So what now? You gonna try and find you place in the world or whatever?”

Buddy shrugged at it’s taunts. “I dunno if I’d call it that.” She said, which just confused Flowey. 

“Eh? Then...what are you gonna do?” It asked. 

“Find Asgore. Take a look at that barrier thing.” Buddy said casually. 

Flowey just stared, and stared, and stared, until it started laughing uproariously. Buddy shrugged again and started walking again, though she could have sworn his laughter sounded like multiple voices. 

“And just who the hell do you think you are to do that!?” Flowey asked with a huge smile on her face. Buddy didn’t turn but she smiled anyway. 

“Queen of the Humans.” She said, she pushed her hands into her pockets and kept moving. 

She bet she looked really cool, just then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up is snowdin and skeletons, I feel like I could have done this one better just like last chapter but I'll edit it if things are really bothering me


	6. Skeleton Boys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy meets two weirdos who just happen to also be skeletons

Buddy wished she had stolen a coat too instead of some food and a bag. 

She stepped out onto snow now and a shiver went right up her spine. She gritted her teeth and started her walk, luckily the path was pretty obvious. Buddy wondered for a moment or two if Toriel went this way to get her groceries, maybe. For all she knew there could be some alternative secret path that she used. 

A gust of wind blew past her and took her thoughts with it, leaving her to swear inside her head. She hated the cold. When winter came around on Olathe it was either get warm, get a fire going, or freeze to death. Clothing wasn’t a commodity so you had to scrap and pull together what you could to keep yourself safe. 

Another shiver went through her but not from the cold, it was like the feeling of being watched. A snap rang through the snowy forest and she quickly looked backward, there was no one. 

Slowly, she started walking again, a bit faster now. Then a another snap. Her head shot backward but all she could find was a twig she probably stepped on. Buddy groaned in annoyance and started walking again. 

Finally she was able to spot something different, a bridge, it looked strange. There was a whole thing built over it and it was fairly simple looking. Buddy didn’t want to trust it really, but she figured a quick run across it would be enough. 

Then she heard another person’s footsteps. Her mind first told her Toriel but she wondered why the woman wouldn’t make herself known already. Her hand crept backwards toward her Scimitar, Toriel told her monsters don’t mean harm but Buddy didn’t really believe that. 

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” The sneak said from behind her, it’s voice was deeper than Toriel’s. “Turn around, and shake my hand.” 

Buddy made a face, was that all? She turned around put her arm out quickly to shake the already stretched out hand. 

Then it sounded like someone farted.

Buddy stared into the eye sockets of the skeleton she was shaking hands with the entire time and couldn’t believe what course her life was on right now. 

It felt like there was something in between her hand and the skeletons, she pulled it away to find a small whoopee cushion in the Skeleton’s hand. 

“Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, its ALWAYS funny.” It said while chuckling to itself. Buddy could only stare and be a little disturbed at the now talking skeleton. 

“So, you're a human right? Thats funny. I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Actually I’m supposed to be on lookout duty for Humans but I don’t really care about that. My brother though? He’s a Human-Hunting FANATIC. His names Papyrus.” The skeleton went on with a constant grin on his face, Buddy wondered if it could even make other expressions. 

“What are you?” Buddy cut in. 

“Huh? ‘Told you, I’m a skeleton.” 

“No I mean gender.” 

“Oooh, you’d use he and him for me.” Buddy nodded along at this. 

“So you’re a man?” Buddy asked but Sans shook his head.

“Never said that.” He said, his grin seemed to get wider. 

“So…?” Buddy was just confused now and Sans simply chuckled he went up to her and patted her on the shoulder. 

“I’ll tell ya later, I think my brothers up ahead. Just go through the gate thingy, the bars are too wide to stop anyone.” Sans said, they walked right through just as Buddy spotted a figure speed walking over to the clearing they were now in. 

“Oh thats him, quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp.” He pointed to a large lamp that had it’s curtain lowered and a large bulb. 

Buddy decided to go along with this, begrudgingly though, she took her time getting to that weird lamp. 

“SANS!” The other skeleton spoke in shrill voice. Buddy groaned a little. 

“Sup, Bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT “SUP” BROTHER, YOU HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOU PUZZLES IN 8 DAYS!” Papyrus complained while crossing his arms at Sans, Buddy assumed Papyrus was the same way as Sans, since he was called bro just now. 

“ALL YOU DO IS LAY AROUND ALL DAY AT YOUR STATION, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING NOW?” 

“Staring at this lamp, pretty cool isn’t it? Wanna stare too?” Sans asked, Buddy clenched her fists.

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH THEY MIGHT SLIP PAST US!” Papyrus was now stamping his foot onto the snowy ground in anger. 

“I MUST DO IT, I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN. THEN I-” He composed himself and put a hand over his chest, a wind conveniently picked up then and blew his cape around. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BECOME A ROYAL GUARD. EVERYONE WILL BE MY FRIEND, I WILL WAKE UP TO SHOWERS OF KISSES!” 

“Cool, you know what’s even cooler though, this lamp.” Sans said unhelpfully, Papyrus stamped his foot again. 

“SANS FOCUS!!!! ALL YOU DO ALL DAY IS SLEEP AND BOONDOGGLE!” Papyrus complained again and Sans sighed. 

“Au contraire bro, I’ve gotten a ton of work done today, a Skele-ton.” From some mysterious place, a rimshot played and he shrugged at the lamp. Buddy let out a single squeaky laugh then pressed both her hands to her mouth. 

“DID YOU HEAR THAT!?” Papyrus’ head swung left, then right. 

“Must be my adoring audience.” Sans answered causing Papryus to sigh loudly. 

“AS IF! COME ON SANS MY JOKES ARE MUCH MORE SUPERIOR, NOW GO BACK TO WORK AND PUT SOME...BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” With that he sped off to wherever he came from. Buddy stepped out from behind the lamp still giggly. 

“Sorry about my brother, he really likes working himself down to the bone.” Another rimshot played, Buddy was shaking with her giggling. Sans grinned widely at this then winked, or, one of his eyes disappeared. It was a little hard to tell. 

“You know I thought you’d be a downer, but anyone who likes puns is alright with me. Now get going, my brother might come back.” Buddy couldn’t shake off her small smile when she nodded at Sans. She went toward the way Papyrus left, but before she could Sans called to her. 

“Hey actually? I hate to just ask ya this but...my brother, hes been kinda down lately. Hes never seen a human before and I think you’d make his day.” Buddy squinted at him, Sans shook his head in response. 

“Nah nah, listen, Papyrus isn’t a danger to anything, trust me. So….please?” Buddy looked down and sighed. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll run though, once he gets a real good look.” Buddy said causing Sans to chuckle. 

“You might not go too fast though, you look chilled to the bone.” Sans said causing Buddy to giggle again. Sans simply grinned and waved at her, “Heh, see ya.” 

Buddy decided that Sans wasn’t that bad, at the very least he was entertaining. Papyrus however, even though Sans said he wasn’t dangerous that didn’t mean she could relax around him. He still wanted to capture her after all, and apparently there were supposed to be puzzles that might help with that. Buddy grimace, she really hated puzzles now, not that she liked them before but they weren’t making a good impression on her. 

Buddy got to a little pathway and spotted a box next to a sign. She read the sign first which only supplied her with a weird message about boxes. Still, she looked inside and spotted a pair of gloves. Buddy snatched them right out of the box and put them on, they weren’t made for being warm it seemed, maybe for punching? She would just have to take them, it was better than nothing after all. 

Buddy continued forward and as luck may have it, she stumbled up two very dead looking skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad for this chapter being so short? I was sorta struggling with this one for some reason but hopefully I'll be doing better next chapter. Also thanks for the like 40 people who at least looked at my story and to those who left kudos, it means a lot!


	7. A twink dog and some Nice Cream ™

“....SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-” Papyrus was speaking to Sans, about some monster Buddy hadn’t seen yet. The crunch of Buddy’s feet on the ground however alerted him to her presence and he looked at Buddy.

Then back at Sans. Then back at Buddy. Then back at Sans. Then back at Buddy at 2x speed. Then he went into hyper drive and started spinning around. Sans was mimicking him the entire time and also spun at top speeds.

Buddy blinked. Then they turned their backs to her. They seemed to want to make this private but also made no attempt to lower their voices. 

“A HUMAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Papyrus exclaimed while pointing in Buddy’s direction. 

“Actually,” Sans cut in, “I think that’s a rock.” 

Buddy looked behind her, yeah there was a kinda big rock there. 

“What’s that in front of the rock though?” Sans pressed Papyrus looked a few inches to the left and gasped loudly, then whispered to Sans. 

“(UM…….IS THAT….A HUMAN?)” He said while putting his hands up around his mouth while also not lowering his voice. Sans did the same.

“(Yep.)” He said, Papyrus gasped again. 

“OH MY GOD!! I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT. WHEN I SHOW UNDYNE…..WHEN THE KING FINDS OUT…..I’LL...I’LL...BE SO POPULAR!!!” Papyrus squealed with excitement, he noticed the human was still staring at the both of them and cleared his throat. 

“HUMAN, I WILL STOP YOU AND DELIVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL WHERE…..UM, DEFINITELY SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN!! NYEHEHEHEH!” With that he ran off farther down the path. 

Buddy glared a little in his direction but Sans caught her attention. “Don’t sweat it kid, like I said, not a danger. I’ll keep an eyesocket out for you though.” 

Buddy nodded but as Sans left he added. “Oh yeah, light blue means stop.” With that he seemed to disappear leaving Buddy confused with the meaning. 

She continued on her path, she figured that encountering either one of those guys would be inevitable since this seemed to be the only path, and she didn’t want to go through the woods and get lost or something. 

As she walked down the path she noticed some sort of building, like the one that she saw when she first met the skeletons. There didn’t seem to be anyone there so she just shrugged it off and kept going. 

“Hey.” A voice said, very suddenly a furry figure popped up from the building. She didn’t know what the heck it was but it dressed like some men in Olathe. 

“Is there someone here?” The furry thing looked around glaring accusingly while Buddy stood still and squinted at it. 

“I can only see moving things, so if the thing i just saw were say….a human, then I’ll make sure they never move again!” 

He pulled out a knife that glowed a light blue-oh. That’s what it was. Buddy grimaced, she could have figured this out on her own! 

She quickly crouched down and went still again, a loud yipping came from the Furry thing above. “Something moved! Something moved!” 

He threw one of his knives down to where Buddy was but it passed right through her and landed on the ground safely. It was….an uncomfortable feeling, having something pass straight through you. She wasn’t dead though, so thats something. 

Slowly she crawled on the ground hoping to go by unseen. However the thing poked its head out and spotted her. 

“Oh, weird dog. False alarm. Oh er, sorry, didn’t mean to call you weird. I’m a weird dog too after all.” With that the furry thing, the dog? Whatever it was it crouched back down into it’s little shack thing. 

As she entered into the next clearing Buddy saw Sans wink at her, she rolled her eyes and carefully walked across the Ice to keep moving. 

When she got to the NEXT clearing she saw Papyrus and Sans standing across a cleared portion of the ground. Buddy not realizing what was going on simply walked forward but bumped into something she couldn’t see. Papyrus jittered around suddenly, as if shocked. 

“SANS!!!” Papyrus screamed in anger as Buddy stepped back and realized there was probably some type of wall around in front of her. She supposed if big monster women could shoot fire invisible walls could be possible too.

It was obvious though, she just walked around the cleared portion. While she did so Sans and Papyrus were having a small argument, though she stood behind Papyrus waiting for him to move. 

He turned around and handed her a small blue orb, “HERE HUMAN HOLD THIS!” He said and turned back to Sans to argue some more, then turned back to Buddy with a gasp. 

“OH MY GOD!!! YOU WERE ABLE TO SLIP THROUGH SO EASILY, SLY HUMAN!” He complimented with a large smile, he took back the orb and shoved it into his pocket. 

“I SEE NOW, I MUST COME UP WITH A MORE DIFFICULT PUZZLE POST HASTE IN ORDER TO REALLY CONFOUND YOU, NYEHEHEHEH!” With that he ran, backwards, away. Buddy didn’t really know what to say, Sans chuckled a bit. 

“Woulda preferred you actually figured this one out but, as long as Papy’s happy.” Sans said as he walked away, Buddy blinked and he was gone. 

In the next clearing she was greeted with a tall blue monster who looked a little sad. 

“I dunno why these things aren’t selling….Isn’t it the perfect weather for something cold….?” It muttered, but then spotted Buddy staring and perked right up. 

“Oh!!! A customer! Hello what would….you….” It muttered, then slowly stopped as it realized who it was talking to. 

“I don’t have money.” Buddy said, she had already thrown out the magazines she had spare, and monsters probably didn’t use the same currency as people. 

“Oh…..” It started shaking a little and backed away, Buddy caught it staring toward the handle of her scimitar and sighed. 

“I’m not gonna attack you or anything, those skeleton guys are still around aren’t they?” Buddy said in annoyance, putting a hand on her hip. 

“Well….” The monster mumbled. “We were told that a human with...w-with LOVE was around so…” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” Buddy said, looking at the monster like it was dumb. 

“We monsters can sense that- if a human has...killed.” Buddy grimaced, she wasn’t exactly hoping for a clean slate, though now she couldn’t have one. Actually, did Toriel know? She would have to ask about that. 

“Well, whatever you guys think I’m not about to kill anyone for no reason. See ya.” Buddy said curtly while walking away, rubbing her chilly hands together. 

“W-Wait!” The monster called, Buddy turned back and it was holding out a….small bag, thing. 

“Want one?” It said quickly

“Why are you offering me something when you still think I’m gonna kill you?” 

“If you aren’t….it’s one less in stock.” It said, trying to put on a smile again. Buddy sighed and swiped it from its hand and turned it over and on its side. 

“What do I do with this.” She asked, the monster looked surprised but it got out another and ripped it open, revealing a weird, heart shaped thing on a stick, then licked it. 

“Its food!” It said, seemingly a little more comfortable now. 

Buddy copied it’s movements and held up her own by the stick. Then she licked it, finding that it was god damned delicious. She licked a few more times then tried digging her teeth in but she was unused to such cold food so she kept to licking. 

The monster smiled widely now. “Its Nice Cream! The frozen treat that warms the heart.” It said while eating along with her. Buddy rolled her eyes at the phrase but kept licking.

“Thanks uh, dude. Your a...male, right?” Buddy said while the monster laughed. 

“Yeah I am! Don’t worry about just asking that stuff!” He said with a smile, all his worries seemed to be gone now. Buddy nodded slowly and looked down at her Nice Cream. 

“I’ll remember that….I’m Buddy.” She said, looking up at the monster. 

“Cool name! I’m Nice Cream!” Nice said, Buddy nodded slowly, she could probably guess how these things were named now. 

“OK, I’m gonna get going. Thanks.” Buddy said as she walked toward the wooden bridge. Nice Cream nodded quickly and waved. 

“I’ll call some of my friends! Get the word out that you’re a nice human!” He said while getting out a...well, she assumed it was a phone. It was much smaller and thinner than her own. 

Still it was a nice gesture, what could go wrong with that?......Probably nothing actually, Buddy crossed with bridge without a worry in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really move things along next chapter, heck.


	8. Puzzles Puzzles and look, more Puzzles!

Buddy’s eye glared down at the piece of paper in her one hand, in the other was a pencil gripped on as though it were a knife. 

“HUMAN?” Papyrus’ said from behind Buddy, watching her try to figure out the word search. “ARE YOU IN NEED OF-” 

“No.” 

“OK. JUST CHECKING.” Papyrus went back to wait at the exit while the human did the puzzle he had given them. He felt something tug right in his soul. 

“LOOK AT THEM-” “her” “-HER SANS! SHE REALLY LOVES MY PUZZLE!!!” He whispered/yelled in excitement to his brother. Sans nodded at that. 

“Really workin’ herself to the bone, wouldn’t you say?” He joked but Papyrus scoffed. 

“THE SAME PUN IS NOT FUNNY TWICE! AND HUMANS AREN’T SKELETONS!” 

“...uh, Papy, gonna have to tell you somethin’ about hu-” 

“I’m done.” Buddy interrupted the two, presenting Papyrus a completed word search which he happily took. “This was...hard.” 

Papyrus grinned widely at that. “NYEHEHEH! OF COURSE IT IS, SANS TRIED PUTTING AN EASY PEASY CROSSWORD OF ALL THINGS! BUT I, THE WISE PAPYRUS, COULD SEE THAT WOULD BE BUT A CAKE WALK!” 

Buddy pocketed the pencil, Papyrus probably wouldn’t miss this. The skeleton in question gave her a pat on the head which she shook her head away from. 

“I MUST COMMEND YOU, HUMAN, FOR USING ALL YOUR BRAIN-MIGHT ON THAT HARROWING PUZZLE, BUT NOW, I MUST PREPARE THE ULTIMATE PUZZLE TO DEFEAT YOU! NYEHEHEEH!!!!!” 

He ran off at breakneck speeds to presumably the next puzzle. Sans walked up to Buddy and gave her shoulder a pat which she shrugged off, touchy things these monsters. 

“Thanks for faking all that for papy, didn’t know how anyone could make something like Junior Jumble look hard.” He complimented. Buddy’s eyes went wide, that was...supposed to be easy? 

“Y-yeah, sure….fooled him.” She muttered while hurrying toward the exit not even caring if Sans would pull his disappearing trick again. 

A few minutes later she was figuring out another Puzzle, though she didn’t think Papyrus set this one up. He wasn’t anywhere to be found, neither was sans. She looked around and noticed a huge pile of snow that seemed to have been moved there. Curiosity set in and she started kicking it away until what it hid was revealed, a map. 

She followed it to the button and simply walked through, or she would have if she had not been confronted by two hooded monsters holding huge axes. 

Instincts pushed her to grab the handle of her Scimitar, she didn’t move it though, something in her hesitated. 

“Smell that?” One said, Buddy noted that behind their hoods they were as furry as that one ‘dog’ she had met as well as Nice Cream. 

“....Yeah, I do, smells weird.” The other commented, it’s voice in had a tone that Buddy now associated with “Feminine”. 

“Weird like human?” 

“Yeah….makes me wanna Eliminate.”

“Same here….but didn’t Nice Cream say they’re friendly?” 

“I dunno,Human smelling thing, are you friendly?” The second one asked, Buddy pulled her hand off the handle of her scimitar. 

“Uh, yeah?” She answered, the two looked at each other and nodded. 

“There we have it.”

“Yup...though wouldn’t we be going against orders?” 

“We would, but I don’t actually like fighting.” 

“Me neither!....Oh you’re so gentle…” The feminine sounding….dog? Said. She remembered from her book that words like that could be described as loving. Buddy saw that the two were just gonna be going back and forth so she just went on. 

As she got to the next clearing she read a sign, “Turn all x’s into o’s.” and saw that there were two blue x’s on the ground separated by balls of snow. Papyrus was watching. 

She shrugged and tried stepping on the x, it slipped into the ground and a red o popped up. She walked over the snow balls and did the same to the other. The spikes blocking the way were now safely in the ground. 

“NYEHEHEH! I KNEW THAT WOULD BE EASY, BUT THAT WAS ONLY A SMALL TASTE OF WHATS IN STORE!!” 

He ran off to the next clearing which she easily saw into, he pressed a button on a tree and waited for Buddy. 

“NOW DO ALL OF THIS! NYEHEHEHEH!!” He laughed toward the sky as Buddy surveyed the puzzle, to be turned into x’s that needed to be turned into o’s. She then turned back to the tree that papyrus went to and pressed that button, then she pressed on the floor in the ground. 

All the x’s turned into o’s, Papyrus looked at her as if she were god. 

“SUCH A PERCEPTIVE, SKILLED HUMAN! YOU MAY BE….MORE….THAN I…..NO!! NOW I MUST PREPARE THE SUPER ULTIMATE PUZZLE!!! NYEHEHE-” 

We now skip ahead maybe 10 minutes. Buddy, Papyrus, Sans all looking down at a red path toward the side where Papyrus and Sans were. 

Slowly, but surely, Papyrus started spinning. It was like a dance, representing the grief he felt in that single instance, and then slowly spun away. 

Sans sighed, “This thing never really works, its actually the prototype that we just stuck in here cuz we couldn’t keep it in the lab.”

Lab, Buddy remembered that from the book. It was where these “scientists” were who made things for the protagonist, like her Yoyo weapon. 

“You made it?” Buddy asked, she didn’t actually see Sans as the...working type. The small skeleton stayed silent for a little while, his face was barely readable. 

“Bye.” 

“Wait!” Buddy said, Sans sighed. 

 

“Listen, I don’t really-” 

“Can you...push me ahead?” 

Sans squinted at her, or at least, his pupils got weirdly slanted.

Buddy went on, “I mean, you don’t exactly move fast like Papyrus so...how do you get around as fast as him?”

Sans hummed, he seemed to brighten up a little actually. “Well, you asked sorta nicely, and my bro’s way up ahead….so sure. Close your eyes.” 

Buddy made a face and her shoulders went up. “Why.” 

“Because it’s not as cool otherwise.” He said casually, Buddy relaxed a little then sighed, closing her eyes. 

She opened them again after a few minutes and she was on some sort of thin walk way. A gust of wind hit her and she shivered, she really wanted to get inside soon. All this walking around in the cold was wearing on her. 

Buddy spotted a bridge up ahead and went right for it. As she neared, the two skeletons she had unexpectedly came to know were standing at the other side. 

“HUMAN!” PAPYRUS CALLED, HIS HANDS ON HIS HIPS. “YOU WERE SURPRISINGLY FAST GETTING HERE, BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH TO BEAT ME AND PREPARE THE ULTRA DEADLY DANGEROUS FINAL PUZZLE!! NYEHEHEHEHEH!! NOW BEHOLD!” 

A spiked ball, a lance, and a….dog, probably, hung from some weird blue….energy from above. Meanwhile a fire pit, a cannon and another lance came from a platform below. 

Buddy was just...a little intimidated. She could avoid most of these things, but from her reading on what the hell a cannon is, she probably couldn’t just power through a hit or dodge it. 

“NOW HUMAN, PREPARE YOURSELF…..FOR…..!” Papyrus said with a metal box in hand that had a button, she was about to press it but hesitated, his eyes shifting up and down quickly between the human and the button. 

“Uh, Papy?” Sans squinted a little at Papyrus. 

“HERE WE GO….I’M GOING TO ACTIVATE IT…..” He muttered to himself but eventually pressed the button two consecutive times, the platform under Buddy slid into the mountain while the weapons above her simply dropped, the dog thing was placed gently on the ground. It barked, then ran away. 

“THAT PUZZLE WAS….TOO EASY! YES! MUCH TOO EASY FOR YOU HUMAN, THIS WAS ALL TO SEE HOW YOU WOULD STAND IN THE FACE OF THE SEEMINGLY IMPOSSIBLE BUT ACTUALLY REALLY EASY! SO….I WIN, YES, ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS…...BYE NOW!!!!” 

He fled just then, looking confused about his words. Buddy hummed a little and turned to Sans. 

“Not that I care but is he going to be OK?” Buddy did sort of care, she just didn’t want to show it to just anyone. Sans nodded with a sure smile. 

“Yeah, Papy usually bounces back. So I wouldn’t worry much, anyway, I’m sure you can find some place to stay at Snowdin, you look as frozen as the ice cream you ate.” Sans joked, Buddy rolled her eyes. 

“Nice cream, and yeah, thanks for the advice I guess.” She muttered while moving on to the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can probably tell I just really wanted to get this over with since I both wanted Buddy and the skeletons interact a little, show how she feels about them and stuff a little. I'm planning on putting more in the next chapter, also explore some other things hopefully. 
> 
> Also another thing updates are probably going to take like 2 to 3 days now because I was on break while writing this at first. So now I got school in the way, hopefully I can still keep this up. 
> 
> Final thing please comment! one person commented and that just like pushed me the finish this chapter, so please, just give me some of your thoughts, thank you!


	9. A few more reasons

Buddy walked from the snowy forest to a town, a stable friendly looking town where people seemed to be enjoying each other’s company and didn’t have weapons with them at all times. It seemed nice, honestly. 

As Buddy walked on taking in the foreign sight of the town the monsters who were among her slowly realized she was with them. They whispered, Buddy could hear their soft voices. 

“The human….leave….”

“No way…..doesn’t look like they could hurt a fly….” 

“Nice cream told ‘bout ‘em…..” 

Eventually she headed toward a large building named Shop, it was kind of unoriginal, but Buddy could appreciate the forwardness. It was also connected to a place called Inn, Buddy quickly looked that up in her dictionary and it seemed like just the place she needed. 

“Hello traveller, heard a lot about you!” The owner of Shop said, they seemed to be similar to Nice Cream, in a way. Maybe it was the ears, they also had the same sort of body as Toriel. 

“What’d you hear?” Buddy asked, putting a hand on her hip and looking around at the things the owner had in stock. 

“Well, that we should be a little wary about you, but then Nice Cream starts calling anyone that’ll listen that you bought his silly ice cream.” The monster said while leaning over the counter, a smile spread on their face. 

Buddy shrugged and looked toward the door, “At least someone doesn’t think I’m gonna kill em.” 

“Don’t hold it against anyone, they’re only scared, they’ll turn around though! Us monsters are lovers, not fighters.” They said while reaching down under the counter and pulling out a cloth. 

“Here, think of it as a welcoming gift, though I wish I had a coat to give you.” She smiled apologetically then swirled her finger in the air. “Turn around.” 

Buddy was quickly suspicious, “And why would I?” 

“So I can put it on you! Come on, real quick.” She said as if it wasn’t a suspicious thing to say, Buddy sighed, did all monsters trust each other so unconditionally?

“Fine…” She grumbled while turning her back to the monster. “Buddy.” 

“Yeah?” The shop owner responded curiously while tying the bandana around Buddy’s neck. 

“No my name, that’s it. I got told that was supposed to be like…..polite or whatever.” Buddy explained then felt a little dumb, she got that advice from a killer flower. 

“Ooh I get ya, names Ann! She and her.” Ann said happily while turning Buddy around much too the girl’s annoyance and slight discomfort to look at her bandana.

“Daww, you look adorable!” Ann complemented, Buddy felt her cheeks heat up and turned her head away. 

“Yeah….um, what about that Inn thing, do I….need money for that?” Buddy asked awkwardly after that compliment. Ann shook her head, 

“Well yeah but you’re not getting any sleep in there Buddy. You could try those skeleton brothers for a room, those two, just showed up out of the blue one day and just sort of….fit in I suppose!” Ann said ending with a little laugh.

“Er, I dunno if that’ll work out…” Buddy said while leaning back on the wall. “Anywhere else I can stay?” 

“Well, how about Grillby’s?” Ann suggests to Buddy’s confusion. 

“Who’s?” 

“Grillby’s! Its run by Grillby you probably guessed, its part restaurant part his home so he might have some room. And he might give ya a job too so you can get yourself some money!” 

Buddy thought about this for a little while before nodding. “Yeah...thanks, maybe.” She said, heading for the door. 

“Hope to see ya around! Stay safe!” She called as Buddy left. 

Buddy kept walking through the town, the monsters were still wary, and side eyeing her while going about their business. She notes the weirdly big tree decorated brightly, it kind of hurt her eyes staring at it. There were also boxes at it’s base, what a weird place. 

As she was about to walk passed it a small monster stepped in front of her, they were about her height, a little shorter. They had no visible arms and had stubby legs and a striped shirt. 

“Hey! Never seen you around here before! Dude that looks awesome!” Buddy could see their eyes light up while staring at her. She recoiled a little when he started leaning closer to her face. 

“What looks...awesome?” Buddy asked slowly, then looked just past them seeing a building with a sign that said ‘Grillby’s’, that was probably the place. Buddy tried walking past the monster but they only walked in front of her. 

“Your eyepatch! It’s just like Undyne’s!!” The monster hopped around a little in place with a big grin on their face. “Your sword is so cool too! What’s your name!? People just call me Monster Kid!”

“...Buddy, listen uh, Monster Kid I’ve got places to be so…” Buddy tried pushing past them again but they only got in her way again. 

“You’re trying to brush me off like Undyne does too sometimes!” They laughed a little and got out of her way, then started walking next to her. Buddy grimaced, this kid probably wasn’t going to leave her alone. 

“So...who’s Undyne” She asked halfheartedly, Buddy remembered the name from Papyrus though she didn’t get to hear much. The two walked into the restaurant together, some tune was playing on a machine that buddy didn’t recognize and monsters were sitting around eating food and talking to some...fire person in a skirt? It’s a new thing every couple of steps with monsters, Buddy thought. 

“...absolute best person ever!” Monster kid squealed, Buddy realized she was ignoring them and felt a little bad. But they were just a little annoying. 

“She’s part of the royal guard, their LEADER which just goes to show you how strong she is! She looks kind of like you! Except she’s like, blue, and scaley, and taller, and uh, doesn’t have hair. What kind of monster are you anyway?” Monster Kid rambled until the question, giving Buddy a curious look. 

“Um…” Buddy figured Monster Kid would just pester her on this, that would just be annoying. “I’m like uh, Papyrus and Sans.” 

“Oooh so you’re a skeleton! But with like, skin?” They asked, a look of wonder in their eyes. Buddy thought they were pretty gullible. 

“Yeah, exactly.” Buddy said watching as the fire person started coming up to them, Buddy flinched a little and scooted away from them while Monster Kid grinned. 

“Sup Fuku! Where’s Grillby?” Monster kid looked toward the counter and found no one. 

“Dads gone to see uncle so I’m taking care of things.” Fuku said while looking, looking? Buddy could see that she had black...things where eyes might be so she assumed those were eye substitutes. “Who’s the….new friend?” 

“Their names Buddy!” They said, Buddy muttered ‘girl’ to Monster Kid. “She’s really cool isn’t she!?” 

Fuku shot another ‘look’ toward Buddy and the human leaned back a little at it. “Sure….what do you guys want?” 

“I need a job.” Buddy answered bluntly, looking right in what she hoped were eyes. “Need any help or….something?” 

“Well….I guess you’re OK.” Fuku said as she looked down at her notepad before handing it to Buddy. “Alright I’ll give you some money if just do these orders for me.” 

“And I need a place to stay.” Buddy added, getting up and looking up at Fuku. She seemed older, but not by too much.

The living flamed sighed a little, “We literally have an inn for that.” She said but Buddy shrugged. 

“Didn’t hear good reviews.” Buddy said, looking down at the notepad, she wondered how her handwriting would look idly. 

“Well alright, just be gone before dad comes home. Now get to work, i’m gonna be in the back.” Fuku said, hurrying off behind the counter and whatever lied beyond. 

Monster Kid was still there, swinging their little feet while looking up at Buddy. Buddy looked back, then slowly put the pencil to the paper. 

“So…….what do you want.” Buddy, having no prior experience with any kind of work, looked down at Monster Kid with her neutral expression. Which just looked like a glare, really. 

“Hmmmm I guess I’ll just have some fries!” Buddy could only imagine how fries looked but she could imagine it would be hard to eat most things without arms to use. 

“Sure…” She wrote down fries and hoped it looked good before going around to the other tables that seemed to be anxiously waiting for her. 

Several minutes passed and so did several scared monster faces as she did her job. Buddy went to the back to find Fuku trying to cook food, she assumed that was what was happening here at least. 

She handed the notepad to Fuku, trying to avoid the fire person’s hand as she grabbed it from her. Buddy watched her quietly, she felt a bit self conscious considering she had never really written a lot. 

“Mmm….alright good job.” Fuku said with a nod as she got to work on the orders. Buddy stood there, feeling….accomplished. Buddy slowly looked around, suddenly wanting to help some more. 

“Is there anything else I can do?” Buddy asked while walking up behind Fuku curiously looking at her making food. 

“Nah, it’s too dangerous for a...your like 12 or something right? You look around Monster Kid’s age so that’s a hard no.” Fuku turned back to see Buddy who looked a little disappointed and annoyed. She laughed a seeing that, “Just go hang out with Monster Kid, I’ll make you something too, on the house.”

Buddy tilted her head in confusion. “On the….” 

“That means free.”

Buddy grinned and went on her way back to Monster Kid. 

“So...you’re the human.” It was later in the day, Buddy assumed night since everyone was going home and to bed right around this time. Fuku was dressed in some weird but comfortable looking clothes. 

“Yeah.” Buddy answered, the two were in the guest room that Fuku had pointed Buddy to. Buddy was only in her shirt and pants now. 

“Uh huh…” Fuku muttered, looking down awkwardly. Buddy sat down on the bed and waited for her to say something. 

“What do you want?” She finally said which caught Buddy by surprise. Buddy started thinking, and thinking, and thinking. 

“Well...I wanted to see the barrier thing, and Asgore.” She answered but Fuku shook her head. 

“Asgore? He’ll...kill you!” Fuku retorted as she sat next to Buddy. Buddy didn’t try getting away from her, she was a little more comfortable with the fact that she was a living fire. 

“Listen Buddy, there’s...there’s this whole legend or whatever. Of someone who’s seen the surface, someone who could free all the monsters. Some of us thought it was you.” 

Buddy grimaced, she wasn’t looking to play savior again she knew that it would only hurt her, even if it was highly tempting. 

“I know, it sounds silly. But….we’re hopeless right now. The monsters here might not show it but they’re all afraid, we’re all afraid of what’ll happen if things don’t change. You heard about the kids who came here before you?” 

Buddy nodded slowly, Fuku took a breath and looked down at her lap. 

“My dad told me about this mostly, but when the king started capturing and killing kids no one tried to stop him. The older monsters were still bitter, the younger, like right now, just want a way out.” Fuku reached out and took Buddy’s hand, Buddy flinched but it was surprisingly not painful. “ You don’t seem like you’ll stop what you’re doing so...please, if you can. If you want to, find a way to get us out of here. Don’t let yourself get killed either, we shouldn’t be free because we killed some scared kids. 

Fuku’s hand started shaking and Buddy realized that Fuku was desperate too, just like everyone else she described. Buddy knew she couldn’t say no even if she wanted to, when the hell did she get so soft? 

Buddy put a hand over Fuku’s and nodded. “I’ll...definitely try. Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.” Buddy assured her, she considered pulling her hands away but that didn’t feel appropriate, even if it was a little uncomfortable for her. 

Fuku nodded then let out a shaky laugh. “Jeez I look really weird now, sorry Buddy. I...don’t want to drop this all on you. It’s just….”

“I get it, I’ve been in this sort of position before.” Buddy said casually. “Don’t ask though.”

“Right….good night, Buddy.” Fuku got up and went for the door, she looked back at Buddy and gave an awkward wave then closed the door. 

Buddy thought that she should feel mad as she laid down in the bed. Another group of hopeless people coming to her and wanting for her to save them because of how she was born. Just like in Olathe, she thought, but it was different. These people were trapped and desperate and otherwise friendly to Buddy.

They were nice, Buddy decided. They were much better than humans, who wanted to kill her or ‘use’ her. She wanted to save these people, it wasn’t like in Olathe where she fought to survive and wanted to use her status as a woman to rule over those horrible men. 

As she fell asleep Buddy decided. She wasn’t going to let the Monsters stay down here, and she wasn’t going to die. She was going to break that barrier, and she was going to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buddy really needs to keep that savior complex in check.


	10. Undead Buddies

Buddy woke up to the smell of food which she enjoyed immensely. On the ground next to the bed she saw one of Fuku’s burgers. She snatched it up and started eating it, savoring its taste even if it had gotten a little cold. She had discovered yesterday that she absolutely loved burgers. 

Buddy figured she get a move on, she only wanted to stay a day in this place but she couldn’t urge herself to go quite yet. A thought suddenly struck her and she got her phone out from her bag and stared at it trying to remember how to call Toriel. After a few minutes of thought she remembered and speed dialed her. 

“My child, how are you doing?” Toriel’s voice came from the phone and Buddy felt her heart lighten, she didn’t even notice that she was worried for Toriel not picking up. She sounded happy, her voice still as soft and calming as always. 

“Fine….um, you ok?” Buddy said awkwardly, they never really had a chance to really reconcile the whole fight. 

“Oh don’t worry about me, I didn’t go frail with years.” Toriel joked and Buddy gave a little laugh. 

“Uhuh, I just….I guess I wanted to know if you were ok or whatever….I’m um, in Snowdin now.” Buddy really wasn’t used to caring about people. 

“Snowdin! You’ve gone quite far then! I hope you weren’t hurt or cold, I know that there are many puzzles set in your path there.” Toriel said in a worried voice. Buddy shook her head even though no one could see. 

“It’s fine, they weren’t too hard, and I had um, some monsters keeping me company along the way.” 

“How nice! I was a little worried that you wouldn’t make friends out there…” Toriel said, she sounded happy but Buddy felt it wasn’t genuine. She guessed that translated to “I was worried everyone would be out to get you!” or something like that.

“Don’t worry about it, the monsters here are nice, this fire one let me stay in her home for the night.” Buddy said to calm what she thought were Toriel’s fears. 

“Oh you’re at Grillby’s then? I see! Don’t go eating too much food over there, it’s not very healthy!” Toriel had that doting tone again and Buddy had to laugh a little. 

“Sure. Um, I think I’ll be heading out now, talk to you later?” 

“Of course my child, please, do stay safe alright?” 

“OK, bye.” Buddy said then promptly hung up the phone, a warm feeling passed over her and she chuckled to herself as she got her clothes on, she didn’t bother with asking for a shower since it was probably good to guess that fire people don’t take bathe. 

She met Fuku just as she left and gave her a little nod. Fuku approached holding her hands behind her back. 

“Guess you’re leaving now?” Fuku said while looking down at Buddy. 

“Mhm, thanks for letting me sleep here.” She said gratefully, Fuku’s eyes went a narrow, Buddy felt like that was a smile. 

“No problem, just….remember what I said to you, even if you decide that you’d rather save your own skin.” Fuku didn’t sound judgemental, just hopeful. 

“Right, I’ll um, see you.” Buddy wasn’t actually sure if they would. 

“We might, if you’re really going where you said you were then you’ll be passing through the Hotlands, I’ll be around there later. Anyway, I think I saw Papyrus at the exit, muttering whatever to himself.” 

Buddy frowned, that sounded like it would be annoying. “Got it, bye.” 

With that Buddy left Grillby’s and headed out to the right to leave. As she kept walking a weird sort of fog started settling around her, she was surrounded by rows and rows of trees. Soon enough she could barely see anything. 

“God damn it…” She grumbled to herself, then a voice broke through the fog.

“I UNDERSTAND YOU VERY WELL, HUMAN. YOU MUST BE FEELING THE SAME WAY I DO, SOMEONE WHO LOVES PUZZLES, SOMEONE WHO LOVES WORD SCRAMBLES, SOMEONE WHO LOVES PASTA! YOU MUST ALSO FEEL….LONELY, TOO! BUT DON’T WORRY….I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL…..NNN…..NO! THIS IS WRONG I- STOP MOVING!!!”

While Papyrus was having his crisis Buddy slowly walked passed him trying to get into the cave up ahead. She didn’t mean to be rude, but she didn’t really want to waste too much time. 

Then a large pure white bone sprung up from the ground and came sliding toward her. 

Buddy gasped and rolled out of the way still surprised. She looked back at Papyrus who was holding a bone in his hand like a weapon.

“I….WILL CAPTURE YOU, HUMAN!” He declared, running at Buddy at full speed brandishing his weapon. Buddy pulled her own and held it up defensively just before Papyrus hit her, then went tumbling onto the ground. 

For a living skeleton he was weirdly strong, another bone came flying at her and Buddy rolled again, then another came and then another and another. She kept on dodging and dodging until her luck ran out with a light blue bone smacking her right in the chest. 

“Fuck….” She growled, part of her vision slipped to darkness then went back to normal. She shook her head and stood up to face Papyrus. 

“I really don’t wanna fight you, just let me go.” Buddy shouted firmly while trying to go for the cave again slowly. Papyrus wasn’t convinced however and sent more bones toward her while coming at Buddy himself. 

“NO, IT WAS WRONG OF ME TO WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND….N-NOT THAT I EVER WANTED TO ACTUALLY!! ALSO STOP DODGING!” Papyrus complained while Buddy accurately smacked away his weapon while stepping out of the way of the bone attacks. 

“DARN YOU HUMAN...THEN I’LL HAVE TO USE A NON BONE ATTACK!!” He declared and waved his hand then…………………

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

“........Did you mean to say bone attack?” Buddy said after an awkward 30 second silence, 40 maybe if you want to count those lines of ellipses as 10 each. 

“E-EXACTLY!! HAVE AT YOU!” Several light blue bones came flying at Buddy and she simply stood still in order to avoid them. 

“Papyrus….come on let’s stop. We can uh….have that. Thing! Pasta! Yeah! We can eat some of that together.” Buddy offered while slowly sheathing her sword, Papyrus started lowering his weapon as well. 

“You would want to eat pasta with me...after I attacked you?” He said, seemingly touched while bringing up his hands to his chest. 

Buddy nodded quickly. “Yeah yeah, now let's just put away the weapons and talk this out.” Yeah she was gonna run for it. 

“I…...I HAVE A DUTY, AND UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY MAD IF SHE FINDS OUT I LET YOU GET AWAY!” Papyrus said as he got serious once again, and put his hand out to Buddy. 

“YOU’RE MUCH TOO SLIPPERY HUMAN, THIS OUGHT TO STOP YOU!” Buddy got ready to dodge but nothing seemed to happen. 

“Did you make another mis-” Buddy started but something deep inside of her told her to look backward, and so she did. What she found was a big heart shape glowing blue. 

“What the hell?” Buddy muttered, a bone shot toward her from her left and Buddy quickly jumped backward, the heart following her. 

It took her 5 seconds to notice that she wasn’t dropping. 

She floated just a few inches off the ground, slowly and helplessly then suddenly dropped down on her butt. Her head shot toward Papyrus who was grinning proudly. 

“YOUR BLUE NOW! YOU LIKE IT? IT’S A SPECIAL TYPE OF ABILITY ONLY THE COOLEST~ MONSTERS CAN DO! NYEHEHEHE!” 

Well this was a problem now. Buddy jumped experimentally and she floated for a few seconds then dropped to the ground again. She grimaced, he was looking to catch her while she couldn’t move. Buddy clenched her fists and faced Papyrus again, even with this, she would have to get through this. She just needed the right chance to run. 

What if you give up, though.

…..What. What was that? Buddy looked around suspiciously then locked eyes on Papyrus who seemed to be a little worried about Buddy’s weird hesitation. 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT OVER THERE? I DON’T THINK I HIT YOU TOO HARD DID I?” He asked while Buddy shook her head.

“No I...um, I give up?” Buddy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Papyrus’ eyes bulged out of their sockets. 

“YOU…..SAY THAT AGAIN?” 

“I give up I guess.”

“O-OF COURSE! YOU MUST HAVE REALIZED RIGHT WHEN I CHANGED YOUR SOUL COLOR THAT YOU COULDN’T WIN NYEHEHEH! I WILL NOW….UM, CAPTURE YOU.” 

Papyrus walked up to Buddy and awkwardly looked down at her, first he waved his hand making a blue glow come from it then he gently dropped it down onto her shoulder. 

“UM, C-CAPTURED.” Papyrus seemed completely uncomfortable with the situation. 

Buddy sighed and pulled his hand off. “Papyrus I know you don’t want to do this.” She said but Papyrus shook his head and crouched down to face her. 

“BUT I HAVE TO! OTHERWISE I WON’T GET EVERYTHING I WANT!!! THE FAME, THE RESPECT...THE FRIENDS!”

“Well, maybe you can get that another way.” Buddy offered causing Papyrus to stand again and place his hands on his hips. 

“WHAT EXACTLY? NOTHING THE GREAT AND ALWAYS THOUGHTFUL PAPYRUS HADN’T ALREADY THUNK OF!” He declared with a small huff but Buddy went on anyways. 

“You could be known as the human’s friend?” Papyrus gasped at the offer, and gaped at Buddy.

“Y-YOU WOULD BE MY….FRIEND?” He said, reaching out with a shaky gloved hand to Buddy. Buddy took it and gave it an awkward shake. 

“Uh, sure, of course.” She was pretty sure this is the first time SHE really initiated a friendship. “And you know what friends do for other friends? They-” 

“GO ON FRIEND-DATES!!!!” Papyrus squealed and pulled Buddy along by the hand that was still holding his. 

“Date? No! They let them leave and keep going on their mission!” Buddy tried to rip her hand away from Papyrus but the excited skeleton wasn’t letting go anytime soon, and at the speed they were going she’d probably fall face first into some snow. 

“YOU CAN DO THAT LATER~ LET’S GO TO MY HOUSE AND DO FRIEND THINGS!!!” 

And so about 10 minutes later Buddy’s attention was firmly locked on the big box that had moving pictures, tv as Papyrus put it. 

On it was another box thing but this one moved around on a wheel and had a very nice voice. 

“OH ITS METTATON! HE’S SO COOL~” Papyrus swooned as they at on the couch together, his legs tucked up against his chest. 

“Mettaton?” Buddy repeated without taking her eyes off the hypnotic tv. 

“YES! METTATON IS A REALLY BIG STAR DOWN HERE, HE HAS A BUNCH OF TV SHOWS AND SO MUCH FAME~ OH I WISH I COULD BE LIKE HIM, OR BE HIS FRIEND!” Papyrus sighed. 

“And now, my monster viewership~” Mettaton spoke to the camera as the scene quickly shifted to that of a news show, though Buddy wouldn’t know what that looked like. “We’ve got some human gossip going on~” 

Buddy blinked, then shook her head. “What.” 

“As all of you might already know, a new human has dropped down into our home and reports tell us that they’re already in Snowdin. However! It seems that they’ve made a bit of a stir there, look!” 

On screen a picture of Buddy showed up, it was her in Grillby’s with a gross look of satisfaction while she stuffed her face with a burger. Buddy’s cheeks went red and she grabbed onto Papyrus’ cape. 

“Papyrus. How many people can see...this.” 

“OH UM, JUST ABOUT EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND? WHATS WRONG?” Buddy gritted her teeth, she was not about to look stupid in front of every monster down here. 

“It seems the human has a taste for Grillby’s burgers! And, what’s this~?” The camera zoomed in to Monster kid who was laughing watching Buddy devour the food. “Could the human have already made a friend? Or perhaps~ Young love~?????” 

Buddy stood up abruptly and started stomping toward the door. “Papyrus where is this….Mettaton guy.” 

“OH UM, HE’S IN HE HOTLANDS BUT WHAT DO YOU, HEY ITS RUDE TO LEAVE SOMEONE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE! AT LEAST LET ME GIVE YOU MY NUMBER!”

Buddy was walking into the caves while she looked down at her phone. Her contacts were now Toriel and Papyrus, and Sans was in there too on Papyrus’ insistence but Buddy felt like he wouldn’t pick up too much. 

Alone with her thoughts once again Buddy thought back to the fight, she heard someone didn’t she? A voice gave her advice to help her stop the fight. Buddy didn’t think she was going crazy but how was she supposed to explain this? 

“Um…..Voice, thing! Are you there?” Buddy called to no one while looking around quickly. “If you are, thanks for….telling me to give up? I guess? That helped in a weird way, so could I maybe thank you in person? Hey!? Hello!?” 

“Dude what the heck are you doing?” Buddy’s eyes went wide and she turned around, and only saw Monster kid looking at her with their head tilted and the eyes squinted. 

Buddy’s cheeks went red. “Nothing, nothing at all. What….what are you doing here?” Buddy quickly tried to change the subject, MK let her weird behavior slide and kicked the ground. 

“I wanted to go see Mettaton! What he said on tv was super uncool!” They said, walking over to Buddy’s side. She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Yeah, I saw it too, I’m going through Hotland anyway so I think I’m gonna give him a little visit….” She said threateningly, MK didn’t pick up on it and smiled broadly. 

“Yeah! Let's go together! We can visit Undyne too!” MK cheered as the two walked together. 

“Oh, the person who looks like me but not?”

“Mhm! Did i ever tell you how cool she was??? She’s SOOOOOOO cool!!” MK gushed and Buddy chuckled a little, she supposed she would take annoying traveling companion over silence. 

Somewhere, in the back of Buddy’s head, there was a soft chuckling the faded as soon as she could hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this should be about the half way point and I dunno how I even feel about this chapter. It took super long to get out and even then its not....amazing. I think it isn't at least, then again you guys might not soooo let me know? Either way, I hope you guy's are still enjoying this thing! I'm not gonna up and abandon it!


	11. Too Nice

“So dude like, where’re you from?” MK said as they walked beside Buddy who was taking in the new blue shaded environment. 

“Uh…” Buddy said mumbled thoughtlessly, “Toriel.” 

“Huh? They sound familiar...is that like your parent or something?” MK asked with a confused look on their face. 

Buddy shook out of her observation and then shook her head even harder at the monster. “N-no, I mean. We aren’t related, I stayed with her for a while before I left.” 

“Ooooh, so who are your parents? They live near Toriel?” 

“No….they’re both dead.” Buddy said bluntly making MK cringe. 

“Oh, I’m like, really sorry dude….” They said, Buddy sighed and gave their back a hard pat. 

“Its fine…...dude.” MK laughed a little hearing her say that and Buddy grinned back. “It happened a long time ago, I’m over it.” 

“I gotcha dude!” MK said, then stopped with Buddy as they faced some water. “Huh? Its cool dude, the water isn’t that strong!” 

“And what about the rocks?” She asked, pointing at the strangely big rocks coming down along with the flow of the water.

“Uhhh, don’t get hit?” They answered unhelpfully. Buddy sighed and started wading through the water along with MK. She watched out for the rocks and dodged them easily enough, the water was indeed not that strong. 

Though it was then that Buddy spotted an opening made by some falling rocks behind the waterfall, she hummed to herself.

“Yo!” MK called from the other side Buddy waved them off, “Just gimme a sec.” 

She was curious enough about it, Buddy planted herself firmly in the water then rain right through the waterfall and into a small cave behind it. 

“DUUUDE! Where’d you go!?” MK called again, sounding surprised and a little worried. 

Buddy looked down and spotted a...pink thing. Having no sort of reference for what the thing was she looked around for somewhere to put it. 

“I’m wearing a lot of stuff…” She mumbled to herself, the new eye patch, the ribbon, the bandana, if anything it was refreshing from the same old look she’s always had. 

Eventually buddy hung it off her sword’s sheath, it was easy enough with the big hole on it.

Buddy ran out of the waterfall, dripping wet, and got to the other side easily. MK looked at the pink thing questioningly, “What’s with the tutu dude?” 

“Tutu?” She repeated, looking back at it. 

“Yeah! Its a thing that um, ballerinas! Ballerinas wear.” They informed, Buddy nodded not knowing what a Ballerina was. 

“You know I heard this story from my mom!” They started, “There was like, this human ballerina who came here. Mom said she loved dancing around for the other kids around here, but one day….they found out that the royal guard would be coming for her so…” 

“So?” Buddy asked, sneezing a little as dust wafted off of the tutu and toward her nose. 

“Um, I dunno? Like, Mom didn’t really like to finish that story, anyway I’m preeetty sure the Royal guard got her, I’m not dumb or nothin! I think mom said her name was Gabriel?” MK said then sighed dreamily, “I bet it was so awesome getting to fight Undyne back then too~!” 

“Would Undyne even be around?” Buddy asked while frowning a little at some tall grass in their way. She pushed through along with MK, grabbing onto part of their shirt. Not that she was worried or anything, it would just be annoying if they fell trying to get through this. 

“Uh...I dunno, I think Undyne’s old eno-” Just as they spoke another much louder voice broke through the caves. 

“H-HI UNDYNE! I’M HERE WITH MY REPORT…” Papyrus’ unmistakable voice rang nervously. Buddy grimaced and gently put a hand over MK’s mouth. She decided it was a good decision when they seemed to start freaking out over Undyne being near them. 

“Dude,” Buddy grumbled to MK to catch their attention, “Quiet.” 

“Y-YES UNDYNE, I FOUGHT WITH THEM, VALIANTLY IN FACT- O-OH? DID I CAPTURE THEM? WELL...NO. I...TRIED MY BEST BUT...I FAILED. HM? YOU’RE TAKING THE HUMAN’S SOUL YOURSELF!? UNDYNE! YOU….LISTEN. W-WHAT IF WE...DIDN’T. I’M SURE THAT WITH A LITTLE ERM-” 

Papyrus was uncharacteristically nervous around this person, at least to Buddy. Based on this interaction Buddy decided that Undyne was probably Papyrus’ boss or something like that. This was annoying however, Buddy could hear some low grunts from the armored figured before Papyrus but the armor was so thick she couldn’t make out words. Papyrus was close enough to hear though, and whatever Undyne said made Papyrus look down in consideration. 

“I UNDERSTAND UNDYNE...I’LL HELP HOWEVER I CAN, COUNT ON ME!” With a noticeably stiff nod toward Undyne, Papyrus walked off. 

“C’mon.” Buddy whispered while dragging MK further through the grass which was much noisier than she remembered. Loud metallic footsteps stopped Buddy in her tracks.

Buddy knew that Undyne couldn’t see them, the both of them were too short to poke through the top of this grass. It wasn’t any less nerve wracking to stand in pseudo plain sight of someone with all the advantage on her. 

Buddy looked up through the grass and saw Undyne holding a blue lance at the ready, something like Papyrus’ attacks? 

Eventually Undyne backed off and disappeared behind the ledge. Once it sounded like Undyne was far enough she walked out with MK. She pulled her hand off their mouth and was disgusted to find that they had been drooling all over it. Buddy rubbed it off on their shirt spitefully. 

“THAT. WAS. SO. COOL~” MK squealed which earned them a little shove and a shushing from Buddy. 

“What? You don’t think that was the coolest thing you’ve ever seen!? Undyne was looking DEAD. At US! I thought I would pee myself!” MK started getting giggly and Buddy sighed. 

“Yeah yeah you really like her, come on let's get through here quickly.” Buddy commanded, leading the charge once again. 

“Duuude, why do you get to lead. You’ve never even been around here! I go through here all the time to visit my cousin!” 

“....Cousin.” Buddy repeated, she knew she had seen that word but she couldn’t even remember what it meant. 

“Yeah! Shes the royal scientist! She’s not like, Undyne cool, but she’s super cool too!!” MK said with a smile on their face. 

“But anyway, lemme lead!” MK insisted now, leaning in toward Buddy. They put on their best puppy, or lizard, face on. Buddy groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Fine fine, lead the way.” She said, gesturing further into the cave. Buddy swore MK’s eyes actually shined as they started running past her, only to face plant hard into the ground. It looked painful. 

They pulled their head up quickly and rolled onto their back to get up. “ ‘M ok!” They said throwing a smile in Buddy’s direction, though their face was now littered with dirt and little rocks. Buddy surprised herself when she actually chuckled a little seeing them. 

They continued their walk through, MK easily solved two of the flower puzzles before Buddy got a call from someone. She fished her phone out from her pocket and answered. 

“Toriel?” 

“NOPE! ITS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” The totally mysterious voice cried through the phone. 

“Oh, hey.” 

“YES HELLO! HOW ARE YOU?”

“Pretty good, my shoes are kinda wet.” 

“OOOH? WET SHOES...SAY, YOU WOULDN’T HAPPEN TO BE IN THE WATERFALLS, WOULD YOU?” 

Buddy remembered what Papyrus said to Undyne and poked her tongue to the inside of her cheek. 

“.....No.” 

“OH! WELL, YOU KNOW, MY FRIEND UNDYNE JUST TOLD ME THAT SHE SAW A HUMAN IN A GREAT MENAGERIE OF DIFFERENT CLOTHES. AND I SEEM TO REMEMBER YOU WEARING QUITE A LOT OF THINGS!” 

“Oh. Yeah, not me. I took that stuff off.” 

“....OH, UM, OK BUT…...A-ARE YOU SURE?” 

Buddy didn’t know why but there was a weird feeling in her gut now. Actually she did and it was guilt.

“No, I gotta go now so, talk to you later.” 

“RIGHT RIGHT, UM, BYE!”  
With that he hung up and Buddy sighed. She looked to her left and found MK frowning at her. 

“Dude what was that all about?” They asked but Buddy shook her head. 

“Nothing nothing.” Buddy said as they walked to the next room. 

“You sure dude, is there somethin’ you’re not telling me?” MK asked and Buddy shook her head. 

“No, listen I wouldn’t lie to you,” She lied, “We’re...friends, after all.” Was that a lie? 

MK smiled a little at that and nodded. “Well, alright. Even if you are, I probably shouldn’t try and get all up in your business.” 

Buddy smiled a little and kept walking, it was so easy with these people, she thought. She wants to play savior for these people while getting in the way of things they wanted. Did she even have a right to make herself their savior. Buddy shook her head, why did a person like her have to come down here.

Somewhere in her head Buddy seemed to have the same thought a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones weird cuz I obviously haven't written in a while and it probably shows. Anyway hopefully I can update quicker and make the things I planned a little more coherent in the future.


	12. No Fear *????* One Fear

“A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky….” 

Buddy whipped her head around to find the speaker but was bumped by MK who nodded their head toward a bright blue flower. The flower “spoke”.

“If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true…...Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling….”

Buddy frowned, in confusion but pity for those monsters too. “Whats this all about?” She asked, turning back to MK. 

“Its an Echo Flower. Basically you say things in ‘em and they repeat it! They usually start talking when it senses something nearby.” MK explained with a proud smile. 

Buddy nodded and tried to continue but more Echo Flowers spoke. 

“Thousands of people wishing together can’t be wrong! The King will prove that….” 

“C’mon sis make a wish!”

“I wish me and my sister could see the real stars someday….” 

Buddy grimaced, she never considered the stars to be especially beautiful or special but she felt pity all the same. These monsters probably never saw the sun or moon either, all because they’re trapped. 

Actually, why was the barrier here keeping them in? 

In the next hallway Buddy would get her answer. 

“What do these say?” Buddy turned to MK again, jabbing her thumb toward plaques with some writing Buddy’s never seen on them. 

“Oh! Thats monster language, I can read it!” MK said while looking closely at the plaque

“The War….of the Humans and Monsters. Oh! I learned about this in history!” 

Buddy rolled her eyes a little but was interested. MK continued while Buddy walked with them. 

“Ahem, uh….why did the Humans attack us? It seemed they had nothing to fear….Humans are unbelievably strong, all the souls of monsters…...would only be as strong as one human soul.” 

Buddy’s eyes widened at that, was a human...was she this strong compared to Monsters. Sure, Buddy liked to pride herself because of her strength at times but if this was true…

“But humans have one weakness. Ironically, its the...erm, strength! Of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside of the human’s body even after….death.”

“If a monster can defeat a human, they can take their soul too. A monster with a human’s soul...would become a….beast with….un….unfathomable power.”

At the end there was a picture, Buddy looked up at it and something inside her stirred nervously. As if she had seen it before, no, it was something….closer? 

Buddy sighed and hung her head while walking further down the way. She felt...strange all of the sudden. Like she had recalled a bad memory, maybe it was just the idea of one of these nice monsters turning into...something else. It almost reminded her of the mutants on the surface, though monsters were much more worth the sadness than some human who was probably a some murderer before they went over the edge. 

Buddy turned around to see MK but found that she was alone now. She looked around worriedly and sighed, 

“Kid? Dude?” Buddy called, she shook her head and kept moving forward. It looked like it was much darker back there so maybe that's how they got separated. For all Buddy knew there was another path. Still, they might meet up at some point so there's no point in turning back. 

As she walked it became clear again and she still had quite a long way to go. Buddy pushed her hands into her pockets and started walking again.

She made it just 4 steps before a spear drove itself into the wood in front of her.

Buddy jumped back with a cry and fell on her butt, her head darting toward the armored Undyne who was readying another spear. Buddy scrambled to her feet and started running away, her eye now a pinprick. 

This was bad. This was really bad. If Undyne got a good shot in...she might.....

Buddy gasped and ducked under a spear and tried picking up the pace. Right now she couldn’t be afraid, fear would just kill her now. 

She quickly weaved her way through the many spears that were assaulting her until she finally reached some tall grass. She remembered that Undyne couldn’t see her because of its height, maybe this was her way out? 

Maybe it would have been, if Buddy didn’t trip herself on something. 

Buddy was about to stand again if she didn’t hear the clang of metal against the ground again and froze with fear. 

Was….was she going to die here? 

She saw the boots approach her and bit her bottom lip, waiting for something to happen. Out of the corner of her eye though, she saw something yellow. 

The yellow thing was grabbed and pulled upwards by Undyne so she could see it. 

“U-undyne….o-oh my god Undyne!!! I’m...you’re so so so soooo!! Cool!” Monster Kid squealed, Buddy heard a heavy sigh from Undyne. She then dropped the kid and grunted something like “Go home.”

Once Undyne walked away Buddy slowly crawled out of the grass and came out standing. Her hands shook a little, so did her legs. 

“Dude! Did you see that!? Undyne…” MK got a good look on Buddy’s face, she was sweating and her eye was blankly looking down. 

“Um, are you OK dude?” MK asked, frowning and getting a little closer to them. Buddy looked at MK and nodded tensely. 

“Y-yeah….yeah, I’m good…” She said, clenching her fists to stop them from shaking. 

“....Dude, you can talk to me.” MK said, it was both an offer and a confirmation. Buddy looked at MK and nodded once again. 

“I think...I’m afraid of Undyne.” Buddy said, though she felt that it wasn’t so simple. Monster Kid however didn’t realize it and only gave her a surprised expression. 

“What!? No way- I mean er,” MK stopped themselves then shook their head. “S-sorry, but uh, she’s really cool! She’s a total good guy! You don’t gotta be afraid of her. I know! You just gotta meet her!” 

“No!” Buddy said without thinking, surprising MK. Buddy cringed and bit the inside of her lip. “I mean….I’m fine, I’ll...get over it when I get over it. OK?” 

MK frowned but they didn’t seem disappointed with the answer. “Well alright….I can get it though, like, I guess Undyne can be really scary sometimes, if you don’t like her. And if we run into her again I’ll just make sure she knows so you don’t have to be more scared!” 

Buddy smiled a little, though she couldn’t imagine that would stop Undyne, the thought still mattered. “Thanks.” 

“No problem! Now let’s get going! We still got a robot to fight!” With a lively giggle MK started walking again. Soon enough Buddy followed behind them, she noticed that she wasn’t shaking anymore. 

It was nice, Buddy decided, to have a friend. 

They continued through the waterfalls together, running into Sans who offered to let Buddy to look through his telescope thing, when she stopped MK was laughing at her for some reason. They went up and found Nice Cream who gave them each free desserts on the basis of being happy to see Buddy again which warmed her heart a little, though that could have been the food too. 

The two reached a large clearing, the water was bright blue and it seemed to glow and the way it moved caused the constant relaxing sound of moving water. In contrast the ground was completely black only letting the blue shine more. 

It was pretty nice, Buddy decided. She started walking again, then spotted another couple of Echo Flowers that spoke. 

“So? Don’t you have any wishes to make?” 

“...hmmm, just one but...its kinda stupid.”

Buddy frowned, she felt like she heard that before. But she shrugged and started walking with MK again, then someone called on her phone again. She quickly answered, 

“Hello?”

“ITS ME AGAIN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” 

“Oh, hey Papyrus.” 

“SO, REMEMBER HOW I ASKED YOU ABOUT THE CLOTHES YOU WORE AND WHERE YOU ARE?” 

“Mhm.”

“WELL THE PERSON THAT WANTED TO KNOW HAS SOME VERY…...MURDERY….FEELINGS ABOUT YOU, SO I THE LOYAL FRIEND PAPYRUS LIED!”

“....What.” 

“YES! SHOCKING ISN’T IT!? I TOLD HER THAT YOU WERE DEFINITELY WEARING ALL THOSE THINGS YOU DID WHEN I SAW YOU LAST AND THAT YOU WERE IN THE WATERFALL CAVES! OH, IT WAS SO HARD TO BE AS BOLD FACED AS I WAS WHILE LYING BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND!” 

Buddy frowned, then slowly smiled. It was nice that Papyrus would lie for her, plus Buddy got herself caught that last time, she couldn’t have avoided that one. 

“Thanks, Papyrus, you’re the best.” She said with a small chuckle. 

“OH…! YOU’RE WELCOME! WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER FOR SPAGHETTI SOMETIME! CALL IF YOUR AROUND~”

“I will, see ya, Papyrus.” With that Buddy hung up and pocketed her phone. 

“Are you like, friends with him?” MK asked with an eyebrow raised. Buddy made a face then slowly nodded. 

“Well, yeah.” Buddy said with a little pout. “He’s nice.”

“Isn’t he kinda….you know….loud. Annoying?” MK said trying to be gentle but Buddy rolled her eyes at them.

“So are you, but your cool.” She said, walking forward and tugging on MK’s shirt. “He couldn’t hurt a fly either, so what’s wrong? Anyway, let’s move.” 

MK made a face but kept walking along with Buddy. As they walked another Echo Flower spoke, and Buddy could almost feel what was going to be said.

“Don’t say that, I promise I won’t laugh!” 

Buddy grumbled, why the hell did she know what it was going to say. She pushed her hands into her pockets and continued onward. Buddy spotted a plaque with monster writing along with MK, the monster grinned and went right over to read it. 

“The power to take their souls!.....t-this is what the humans feared.” MK tried to be enthusiastic but the grim tone of the message didn’t let them.

They got through the next two parts of the Waterfall quickly enough, only getting stopped by an awkward octopus and a shy but cute monster who sang. 

MK read another couple of plaques which described how a human can’t absorb a soul unless it was a boss monsters. It could happen now, Buddy thought but she quickly cleared that thought away. That would mean killing a monster, and not a single one deserved death, at least, it seemed that way. 

As they walked into the next room Buddy spotted a statue, it was pretty small, about her size. Maybe just a little bigger, it was humanoid but had horns. It looked a little like the type of monster Toriel was. 

Her heart suddenly tugged for it, seeing how it was getting drizzled on from an opening up above, adding that to it being made to be looking downward made the statue look depressed. 

Buddy sighed and went into the next room and spotted a metal holder that held...things in them. 

“Oh! Umbrellas!” MK said, quickly grabbing one with their mouth and presenting it to Buddy who took it. 

“Look! You just gotta unstrap it then push the black thing up until it clicks!” MK explained simply enough. In no time Buddy opened up the Umbrella and held it over her head. 

“Huh…” She mumbled, then looked back. “Wait here?” 

“Uh, sure dude?” MK said while Buddy went back to the Statue. Buddy didn’t really know why she was doing this, maybe she was just getting stupidly soft now because of these monsters and it was enough to make her feel bad for a statue? 

In any case, she slipped the umbrella into the statue’s arms and watched as it was covered from the rain. 

Then music started to play. 

It was a peaceful melody, one that touched Buddy’s soul and brought out something nostalgic in her, though she couldn’t recall ever listening to this song before. She stared at the statue for a few minutes, caught in a moment she didn’t understand before slowly walking back to the confused Monster Kid who held another umbrella in his mouth. 

Sorry, partner…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Fast update for not doing anything for like a month


	13. Alone Again?

“You ok dude?” 

“Hm? Y-yeah I’m fine. What is it?” 

“Mmmm…” MK hummed to themselves looking closely at their friend who was carrying the umbrella over their heads. 

“You’ve been acting kinda….weird I guess after that whole statue umbrella thing. Something up?” MK asked with a careful expression. Buddy shrugged. 

“Its nothing to interesting, I just felt like it.” Buddy lied and for some reason she felt bad about it. Could she really not lie like that at least, this sucks. 

“You sure dude? I’ve only known you for like two days but you don’t really look like the type to keep weird looking statues from the rain.” MK said with a small teasing grin on their face. Buddy pouted and pinched on their cheek getting a small ‘Ow!’ from them. 

“Shut it…” Buddy groaned, then thought about it a little. “But if you really gotta know...it felt like something told me to do it.” 

“Huh? You hearing things dude?” MK asked, then quickly stepped backward when Buddy looked like she was gonna pinch. 

“No! Its real! It sounds like a kid’s voice and its kinda...high? And a little uh...um.” She mumbled, although Buddy was learning more and more words certain adjectives didn’t really click in her head. 

MK could see Buddy’s struggle and shook their head. “Its fine dude, I believe you! The voice thingy isn’t hurtin’ you right?” They asked to which Buddy responded by shaking their head. 

“Good! Then its probably not a big problem!” MK dismissed, but Buddy only frowned. MK added, “I mean, we can figure it out later right? Oh! My cousin can help! Shes super smart!” 

Buddy sighed and nodded, she really did hope this voice thing wasn’t anything too troubling.

The two continued their little walk through the caves, as they did MK spotted an Echo flower sitting all by itself. Buddy walked a few steps before joining up with MK. 

“What is it?” Buddy was the one asking that now, nice change of pace, she thought. 

“Oh! Well you know one time the king visited my school!” They said causing surprise to slip onto Buddy’s face. MK giggled at her, “I know! Pretty cool huh?”

“So anyway, the king -we called him Mr.Dreemur- donated his flowers from his garden for this project we were doing. We got to take care of ‘em. Mr. Dreemur ended up coming to the school to give us this whole lesson on responsibility and stuff! And that got me thinking….”

Buddy raised her eye brow. 

“What if UNDYNE got to visit our school!?”

The eyebrow fell like a rock. 

“It would be so cool! Yo! She could kick any of our teachers butts!” MK did a little kick and Buddy scoffed, tugging on their shirt. They looked confused for a moment but understood quickly. 

“Oh! Heh, sorry dude guess I got us kinda distracted.” MK apologized as they continued once more. 

“Its fine, wasn’t that bad.” Buddy said, she didn’t see anymore rain and no sounds came from her umbrella now. She closed it up and found that there wasn’t any rain around this clearing. 

They kept moving forward though Buddy spotted something in the distance. A massive building to be seen so well from all the way over here. It looked old and yet it didn’t seem to have much wear on it at all. At least, Buddy thought so, she couldn’t see it’s details that well. It was still a sight to behold however. 

Buddy looked to the right and found MK entranced by it, but not as much as Buddy was. They turned to her and smiled. 

“Cool huh?” They asked. 

“Really is...hey are there...more monsters? Like, out that way.” 

“Um, not really. Apparently the war destroyed a lot of the stuff own here, including entrances and exits to places like that. It really sucked for those old monsters, especially those who got their families broken apart.” MK spoke much more seriously making Buddy frown and look at the castle in another light. She wondered if monsters died in there during the war, did monsters even die like humans? 

The two were silent, looking at the lone and abandoned castle for a few minutes, then MK spoke up with an awkward chuckle. “Heh, sorry for killing the mood. I just repeated the stuff my mom and my teacher told me.” 

Buddy smiled a little at them and nodded. “I understand, come on, we probably don’t have a lot left of this place to get through right?”

“Yeeeeeaah- nah. This is maybe half way.” Buddy grimaced and sighed, tugging them along to keep moving. MK stumbled a little from her pulling and laughed, “Hey! That just means we get to hang out more!” 

Buddy rolled her eyes, though she doesn’t really mind that. 

The duo entered the second part of the cave and Buddy put the umbrella away in the umbrella holding thing. Then the two were faced with a high ledge blocking their way. Buddy glared at it and then kicked it. 

“Great.” She grumbled while looking back at MK. “We’re turning back…” 

“No! Um, here!” They quickly ran to the ledge and put their back to it. “Climb up on me!” 

Buddy tilted their head at them but they seemed determined to help her. Buddy nodded and then stepped onto their shoulders. 

“Oh! Gosh dude how much do you carry around…” MK grunted while their legs shook trying to keep Buddy up.

Buddy sent a small glare at them then grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up. While still on her belly she turned and went to grab MK but remembered their extreme lack of arms. She frowned and started climbing down again but MK moved out of the way. 

“Hey! Stop!” MK protested while Buddy looked at them in confusion.

“You can’t come up here dude, let’s just find another way.” Buddy protested

“No, they way's faster! I’ll just take another one. We’ll meet up again, promise!” MK threw Buddy a broad smile which made her soften up a little.

“Well...fine. Just don’t uh, get hurt.” Buddy said, her face got a little red. 

“I’ll be fine-” MK tripped on their own feet and slammed into the ground. 

Buddy’s eyes were wide with worry, which went away when MK dragged themselves up.

“ ‘M alright!” With that they ran off in search of the other way forward. 

Buddy chuckled at them and started to walk the other way, they’d probably be fine. They knew this place better than Buddy after all. 

The sound of her shoes against wood filled the silence, the monsters made this part, Buddy guessed while looking over the edge. There was another platform under the one Buddy was on, below that was void. 

A weird sound rang but Buddy dismissed it as nothing, maybe a rock fell. 

Then it happened again. 

Then again. 

Then again. 

Buddy was going to take another step before the voice in her head yelled “Stop!”

Buddy followed it’s advice and the sound happened seven more times, Buddy could see blue on the ground. 

Spears shot out from the ground, just inches away from skewering her from the bottom up. 

Buddy was frozen with fear, she knew these spears. They slipped into the ground and a blue circle was made under her feet. 

“ _Move!_ ” 

Buddy yelped and jumped out of the way of the spear shooting up from the ground. She dropped to the floor and looked over the edge again to see Undyne staring back up at her. 

She quickly got to her feet and started running. She hated this. Spears jutted from the ground at random because Undyne couldn’t see her through the floor but at the same time it was unpredictable. 

One spear shot upward at her left and cut her arm, it hurt horribly, way more than it actually should. 

She pressed her hand tightly against the cut and kept running and running her mind focused on not dying. 

“ _Down! Downward!_ ” 

The voice in Buddy’s head screamed at her and Buddy obeyed once again, it hadn’t led her into danger yet. 

She followed the quickest way downward on the weirdly made path and made it to a large platform where Undyne created even more spears in hopes of catching her. 

“ _Almost! Keep running!_ ” 

The voice encouraged her, Buddy bolted for the other side of the platform and eventually made it to a narrower one again. A hard thud echoed behind her but Buddy ignored it. 

Buddy thought she had made it, she was desperate to get out of this. But she ended up at a dead end. 

“ _Shit. It Changed!?_ ” 

Buddy couldn’t help but feel angry at the voice, but that anger turned to fear as a figure started walking toward her, spear in hand. 

It stopped a few feet away from Buddy and silently stared at her. Buddy had no more options left, and this was her best shot at an even fight. She grabbed onto the hilt of her scimitar and drew it quickly. 

“Goodbye, human.” Undyne said through her armor. 

A row of spears came crashing through the wooden path, leaving the part that Buddy stood on to fall.

Buddy felt tears start to form in her eyes. This was it? This s how she died? If the fall didn’t get her Undyne would find her. This was it, she couldn’t survive, she was going to die-

Black filled Buddy’s eyes, and consciousness slipped from her soon after. 

_When we dreamed our minds were filled with stars._

_We felt like we could reach out and touch the light._

_We could close our eyes and see the sky._

_It was only then, we felt like heros._


	14. Friend Shaped

_“It sound like it came from over here.”_

_“Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you?”_

_“Are you ok?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Your name is Chara?”_

_“Nice to meet you, then! My name is-”_

Buddy was soaking wet and in pain, but alive. She let out a soft grunting noise and slowly turned herself over onto her stomach to push herself up. 

“Finally...god I thought I was really going to be stuck down in the dump of all places.” 

Buddy recognized that voice. She never heard it speak that much but she definitely remembered it. Buddy looked up ahead, her eyes giving her blurred images but she made out a form, a humanoid form. 

She rubbed her eyes to get a clearer picture, that wasn’t humanoid, that was human. 

The...human kid, in front of her looked to be around her age. They’re scrawny, their skin pale wearing a green and yellow shirt and some shorts. They smiled though they didn’t look too happy, and their eyes were a striking red color. 

Buddy couldn’t form words yet, so she grunted instead and tried getting herself to her feet. 

“Geez, not even gonna rest a little? Not that I can stop you or anything….God she’ll probably drop dead before Undyne gets her.” They said, were they talking to themselves? Why, they know she’s right here right?

“Oh well, she hasn’t given up yet, maybe I should give her more credit.” They spoke while watching Buddy struggle to get up. 

Buddy rolled her eyes, she didn’t care they thought about her. However, she was on her feet now and it sucked. Her legs wobbled from pain and lingering fatigue and her sword felt like a weight. 

Yeah, rest. Maybe she did need some of that. 

Buddy pulled off her scimitar and laid it in the shallow water while she went onto what was left of a wooden floor where the kid was. 

“H-hey.” Buddy rasped at the kid while lifting up her shirt just under her chest. “How’s it look?” 

“....Who the hell is she talking to?” The kid muttered, looking around for another person. “Did the fall rattle her brain or something? Maybe it’s some sort of concussion, though she doesn’t look too bad…” 

Buddy glared and waved her hand slowly in front of the kid. “You. Talking to you. How does it look?” 

The kid stared at Buddy silently, their red eyes searching Buddy’s, then slowly they widened in surprise. 

“C-can you...Can you see me?” They squeaked, reeling back a little from Buddy. Said girl rolled her eyes.

“Yeah? Come on, you waited here for something from me so at least help.” Buddy glared at the kid while they still looked shocked. 

“H-holy...shit. I….you can really see me now…” They muttered then they actually looked at Buddy who still had her shirt up. “Your fine, by the way. You er, how does your head feel?” 

Buddy gave furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged. “Hurts, but I’m fine. So er, how’d you end up down here? Fall like me?” 

The kid blinked and was silent for a second. “You really don’t….you really don’t know whats happening here. H-hah, of course.” They laughed even though nothing was funny. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t know why I thought you would know...sorry.”

They seemed relieved but sad at the same time. Buddy felt awkward, like she should have had something that would help them. Instead she cleared her throat, it felt a little weird. 

“Uh, no problem I guess? Is there something wrong?” 

The kid’s smile seemed to be a little more genuine. “No...I mean, a few things, I’ll explain. First um...hello!” 

With an air of awkwardness and eagerness they put out their hand. Buddy looks at it then at the kid, they were smiling in earnest now. Buddy sighed, reached out, and shook their hand. 

“Hey....”  
“I can touch you too…” They mutter with a smile, then they raise their eyes to Buddy’s. “Oh and I already know your name, so no need to tell me.”

Buddy tilted her head, “How?” She asks. 

“I’ve been with you for a while now. The entire time you’ve been down here really.” They say, Buddy scoffs and looks at them like their crazy, but then she remembers the voice, their voice.

“Then where the hell were you?” Buddy demanded

“Er, around? I was there, just….you couldn’t see me.” The kid explained which only confused Buddy more. 

“Around? So why couldn’t I see you?” 

“Oh, well…..I died.” 

Buddy looked at them like they were stupid, the kid pouted and looked almost insulted. 

“Its true! I died a long time ago, and once you fell down I sort of...became undead? Listen I don’t know what the hell happened either but that’s neither here nor there right now.” They say with a sigh, Buddy makes a face. 

“What’s there?” 

“What’s- its an Idiom, it means ‘it doesn’t matter’ get it?” 

“Why not just say it doesn’t matter?” 

“Because….ugh that doesn’t matter right now, you’re all beat up.” 

“Oh, so you can say it now?” 

The kid glared at her, as if their eyes would shut her mouth. Buddy chuckled a little, then forced herself to stop when nausea built up in her stomach. The kid looked a little worried then crouched next to Buddy. 

“Yeah, that fall was pretty bad...you’re lucky nothing broke. Guess those flowers broke your fall again hm?” The kid commented, Buddy looked back at the flowerbed and remembered them as the same ones that broke her fall when she first got here. When Buddy looked closely, they actually looked pretty. 

“Honestly? Just lay down for a while, if Undyne wanted to just get you she would have jumped down. She’s tough enough to land this.” The kid informed, Buddy sighed and decided to get comfortable. Even if she wanted to be stubborn if there was any sort of puzzle up ahead then she would have a terrible time trying to do it. 

A few minutes of silence passed between them, then Buddy spoke. “Well….I’m Buddy.” 

The kid raised their eyebrow. “You’ve been listening right? I know your name already Buddy I’ve been around the entire time.” 

Buddy rolled her eyes, “This is where you tell me your name dude.” 

The kid glared, then quickly forced the look off their face. “Mind not calling me dude?” 

Buddy looked a little confused, but she shrugged. “Whatever….buddy.” 

“That’s your name.” They deadpan making Buddy giggle a little. 

“Come on, what is it? Your name?” Buddy asks, sounding friendly. 

The kid smiled just a little and stood up straight then put both hands behind their back, they took a short breath in and looked down at Buddy. 

“Greetings.” They say with the most polite, graceful voice they could muster. “I am Chara, Chara Dreemur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a kinda short one but important one, lemme know how your enjoying this story so far too! Thanks!


	15. Ghost FIGHT

Buddy walked with a slight limp across the water and trash while her new traveling friend floated just over it, their hands in their pockets. 

“You sure you’re OK?” They ask, slowly going horizontal as if they were in water.

“Yeah…..well no, but I might as well move before I get found.” Buddy said as she looked around at the very interesting piles of worthless junk. Chara nodded in understanding, then floated up forward. 

“Oh hey.” They said, looking down a turn in the path. Buddy raised her eyebrow and Chara looked back at her. 

“There’s a ghost over there.” Chara informed, watching Buddy round the corner on her weak leg. 

“Like you?” 

“No, I’m like….special?” Chara said, looking down at their hands and shrugging. 

“Special how?” 

“Special like I’m here talking to you for some reason instead of being dead. Which I was….I think.” Chara answers, lowering their head a little in thought. 

“You think? What the hell happened to you anyway? Did you die on the-” 

“Listen.” Chara said quickly. “I’m not gonna tell you something like that. Maybe sometime, though your little...journey is going to be over soon. So I might just not get to it.” 

“Oh. Er, how much more do I have to go?” Buddy asked, starting to walk out toward the dummy. It looked like the one Toriel had, suddenly Buddy felt like calling her. 

“Well...if nothing has changed too much more than they have, then the royal castle must be right after the next section of the underground.” Chara explained. 

“Alright….erm,” Buddy tried to think about something else to talk about, ask them about how they knew their way around? No...that could be connected to whatever problem they have over their death…..other than them dying. 

“So. Why are you helping me out like this?” Buddy asked, rubbing behind her head while looking up at the gawky, floaty kid. They raised their eyebrow at her.

“Got nothing better to do….” They slowly answered, as if trying to get an explanation to her question. 

“I mean...you know what the plan is apparently, so you aren’t going to try and...you know...stop me? Tell me I shouldn’t kill people or whatever?” Buddy stopped in front of the Dummy to face Chara, her face scrunched up. 

They rolled their eyes in response. “Oh that’s it? I don’t think you’re gonna do it.” They answered firmly which only served to make Buddy a little annoyed. 

“What...do you mean by that?” Buddy said in a low voice. 

“I mean I know you aren’t going to try and usurp the king’s throne or whatever. You don’t see the monsters the same way as you did people.” They said coolly, eyeing up the dummy. Buddy, however, was a little more than shocked to hear that. 

“And what the hell do you know about me?” Buddy growled, her hands clenching up and her eye narrowing. Chara looked a little put off and somewhat apologetic. 

“Er, we’re….at least I think we’re, connected. Mentally, as well as by our souls. I’ve been able to...look through your memories, read your thoughts.” Chara admitted, their head lowering a bit. “Sorry I….no, theres no explanation, just. Sorry.” 

Buddy wanted to be mad right now, and she was. She actually wanted to be even more mad now than she was right now but it was weird. She hadn’t heard many honest apologies before, that, and she didn’t even have the energy right now. 

“Ugh...whatever, you know what it doesn’t matter.” Buddy grumbled while continuing past the Dummy. Chara followed with a frown on their face. 

“That’s….it?” Chara asked, Buddy shrugged and replied, “You can read my thoughts can’t you?” 

The two went on silently, Buddy just trying to move on and Chara still feeling bad. Chara knew why Buddy felt this way even without going through her thoughts. It was, of course, an invasion of privacy. Not only that but the invasion of very personal thoughts and feelings. But it wasn’t just Buddy’s feelings toward humans, that alone didn’t completely bother her. It was something much deeper inside of her, it was how Buddy saw herself. 

And right now Chara saw Buddy about to get hit by strange black and white….cotton balls…? 

“Wha-Buddy, watch-!”

Buddy found herself thrown down into the water on her hands and knees. She looked back quickly and saw little puppet things that looked slightly familiar, then she realized that the Dummy wasn’t-

“YOU!!” A screechy, angry voice cried from in front of her. Buddy eyes shot forward to see the Dummy, red and shaking with what she could assume was anger. Her eyes darted sideways and found Chara next to her looking down at her worriedly. 

“Because of YOU!!!!” The puppet continued, “My brother, another fellow ghost in a dummy, was spooked right out of his host! And for that…..I WILL have revenge for HIM!!” 

The dummy reared up its head and Buddy was able to see the strange puppet things shoot strange cotton balls at her. With a grunt Buddy stumbled to her feet and moved out of the way, a bit to slow as one of them caught her arm and burst on impact. 

“Sh-shit!” She grunted, grabbing onto her shoulder while stumbling toward a wall. Buddy was still quite hurt and wasn’t in any sort of position to fight. Buddy saw her vision go black and rubbed her eyes, but the black didn’t go away. 

“Heh! Thats RIGHT human!!! I’ll have that dirty soul of yours flying right outta your body!!” He growled, once again rearing his head, this time the puppets appeared in front of him to shoot. 

Buddy dodged better this time, they weren’t too fast so going at about the last minute saved her. The blackness however, seemed to follow her...actually, it had a shape now that Buddy was focusing on it. 

Heart shaped. 

“What the hell is this…?” Buddy reached out for it and found that it was actually solid. 

“Its your-move!” Another volley shot toward Buddy who deftly stepped away. Chara floated closer to Buddy. “Its your soul, basically, if it’s destroyed, you die. Monster attacks can usually coax a human’s soul out-move!” 

Another bunch of cotton balls shot Buddy’s way and she dodged, letting them fly right toward the Dummy who shuddered and groaned. 

“HEY! Watch it!!!!!” It growled, Buddy squinted her one eye at the Dummy. 

“Let’s talk about that later…” She grumbled, looking back at the little puppet things. Buddy knew she wasn’t in any condition to actually fight that thing, but it did seem like it could be hurt by it’s own attack. 

“Y-YOU!!! Stay still!!!!” It growled as it reared it’s head up, Buddy made sure she stood directly in front of the Dummy and simply sidestepped once they got close and let it get hit. She cracked a little smile watching it wobble and shake it’s head in frustration. 

“ALRIGHT!!! I’ll show you my true power…...Relying on people that aren’t garbage!!!” It roared, and suddenly-

“A mechanical whirring is nearby.” Chara informs, looking around curiously. The dummy seems to grimace at this. 

“Don’t give away my-!! Whatever, DUMMY-BOTS, MAGIC MISSILE!!” Buddy looked back to see the dummies now holding several ‘missiles’(Whatever those were) on top of their head.

“Oh! Magic Missile thats….” Chara giggled, then started laughing annoyingly about something Buddy didn’t get. 

She rolled her eyes, then moved out of the way of the Missiles, expecting them to just fly past. Instead, they followed her, still slow though. Buddy made a face and kept walking out of the way, she found that eventually they just crashed into the cave walls. 

Buddy looked back at the angry dummy and found it staring back. She felt a little bad,judging by its frustration present on it’s face it seemed to really want that one to work. 

“AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!! Whatever!! We’re headed right into final attack mode!!!” It barked out, Chara was still giggling over Magic Missile. 

Buddy remained unamused as the puppets now appeared on the sides of the cave, then turned red to launch at her, Buddy ducked, they miss. 

“Er…” Buddy muttered as they puppets continued to uselessly fly at her now crouching form. “You mind sto-” 

“NO!!!! M-MAGIC MISSILE!” It shouted, 2 missiles shot at her and with a grunt she simply rolled out of the way, since they were aimed more toward the ground they exploded harmlessly against it. 

With that the volley of attacks seemed to be over, slowly Buddy stood up. Chara seemed to be getting over whatever got them so worked up and took a look at the Dummy. 

“Oh, is the fight over?” They asked, the Dummy was shaking with anger. Buddy shrugged, “I think?” 

“Grrrr….I don’t need any trash puppets!! I got….knives!!!” Suddenly a very rusty knife floated up and flew at Buddy. Buddy stepped approximately one foot to the side, it missed. 

“....I’m out of knives.” It said awkwardly. But then it glared at Buddy with renewed anger. “But that doesn’t matter!!! I’ll just keep throwing more and more trash at you!! I’ll get you eventually!! And when I do-You’ll be DEAD!!! AHAHAAHAHAHAHA-HA?” 

White tear drops fell from the sky and landed on the dummy, making it’s form scramble. 

“W-what!? Acid Rain!?” It growled, which caused Chara to start giggling some more. 

“OH!!! You know what, FORGET IT!” It floated upwards a bit, then slowly floated away from the two. Buddy watched, thinking about how useless that all really was. 

“Oh…..i’m sorry.” A soft voice spoke, Buddy looked back and saw that it was the ghost from a long while ago. They seemed to be remorseful, for some reason. 

“as soon as i came over that other person left……..i didn’t ruin anything did i….? I’m sorry……….” It apologized, Buddy quickly shook her head. 

“No, no it’s fine.” Buddy said, limping a little closer to napstablook who instantly looked worried. 

“Oh!! Your hurt…….um, do you…...and i’m not saying you have to but…...if you wanna….you could come to my house…..if you want...i mean….i understand if you dont……” They offered very softly. 

“Oh, looks like you caught a lucky break.” Chara commented making Buddy roll her eyes before answering. “Sure, thanks er….blooky.”

“Its no problem…um…..was that a….nickname?” 

“Yeah….” 

With a slow nod, and possibly a little smile, Napstablook started leading the two toward their home. As Buddy limped Chara followed close behind, looking at Buddy. Into Buddy, right into that strange black soul of their’s and thought a little, then sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a long fucking time god. I'm sorry to the people who actually like this story and wanted/waited a new chapter. School happened, personal things happened, and at some point I just didn't feel it. I can't exactly promise updates being on a schedule but I wanna finish this. So thank you if your still reading.


End file.
